Un hada muy especial
by schezar
Summary: Eren es un joven príncipe muy apuesto, su padre quiere que contraiga matrimonio y que le de nietos, entonces un hada madrina aparecerá para ayudarle a que pueda encontrar y vivir feliz para siempre con esa persona especial (solo denle una oportunidad u.u) Ereri AU Ooc.
1. Prólogo

De repente se me ocurrió y me dije a mi mismo "¿Por qué no?"

Así surgió esta historia :)

* * *

Erase una vez en un reino muy lejano, más que lejano era otra época, otra dimensión, en un mundo donde existía la magia y seres fantásticos, vivía un apuesto príncipe llamado Eren Jaeger.

Eren era un joven muy apuesto, alto, delgado, cabello castaño y alborotado, con unos enormes ojos verdes que si los mirabas detenidamente tenía destellos dorados, lo que tenía de guapo lo tenía también de impulsivo, nunca se quedaba callado, era del tipo de personas que dicen lo primero que se les viene a la mente, así es, él no pensaba antes de hablar, no podía conectar su cerebro con su lengua; por lo cual siempre se andaba metiendo en problemas sobre todo con sus padres.

Por otra parte Eren tenía muchas ganas de conocer el mundo, ser libre, viajar a diversos lugares, no tenía la intención de amarrarse a nada. Lamentablemente él estaba por cumplir 15 años, y según la tradición de su pueblo era la edad para contraer matrimonio. Y eso era exactamente lo que no quería, para él el matrimonio, era atarse a una persona lo cual afectaba sus planes, además de que aún no encontraba a una persona que fuera lo suficientemente buena para él, alguien que le cautivara su corazón como para casarse y estar siempre juntos. Así es, este lindo príncipe azul lo que tenía de guapo e impulsivo, también lo tenía de egocéntrico, para él nadie era la persona ideal, nadie estaba a su altura y todos eran un estorbo para su sueño de viajar.

A pocas semanas de que cumpliera sus 15 años su padre siempre intentaba persuadirlo de lo que se aproximaba, el siempre cambiaba el tema o escapaba simplemente. Sabía que es lo que le diría su padre pero intentaba ganar tiempo, ¿para qué? No sabía, simplemente quería más tiempo.

\- Eren debemos hablar – le dijo mientras su hijo se encontraba en una de las torres más altas del castillo mirando al horizonte – ¿Eren me escuchas? – otro de los defectos de este apuesto príncipe es que era muy despistado y gustaba de soñar despierto – EREN! – dijo esta vez gritando para captar su atención.

\- Oh, Padre – salió del trance en el que se encontraba – no te vi venir.

\- Sabes Eren, deberías dejar de ser tan despistado, un día de estos algo malo te puede pasar.

\- Lo siento, es que el cielo es tan hermoso, mas con estos atardeceres que lo tiñen de varios colores – se disculpo mientras volvía su vista al cielo y suspiraba – ¿Quieres decirme algo?

\- Exacto, por eso he venido a buscarte – le pasa un brazo por los hombros – sabes, tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando y se acerca tu cumpleaños número quince – al escuchar eso Eren tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, por eso Grisha apretó su agarre – Eren – hace una pausa – después de todo eres un príncipe, tienes muchas responsabilidades sobre tus hombros.

\- No es como si se me hubiera preguntado, yo sólo quiero ser libre, conocer el mundo, salir de este reino y poder ver que hay mas allá en ese hermoso horizonte – dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de su padre.

\- Eren realmente quieres dejar a nuestro pueblo a su suerte – le dedicó una mirada fría a su hijo.

\- Yo… sabes que no es eso – bajo la mirada, su padre siempre lograba hacerlo sentir culpable cuando se lo proponía.

\- Piénsalo, aún quedan unas semanas para que ese día llegue – suspiro mirando al horizonte, realmente era una vista hermosa – sabes, tú amiga Mikasa, la princesa de nuestro reino vecino es un muy buen partido – le dio una sonrisa cómplice a su hijo – además de pequeños siempre se llevaron muy bien, ella no se separaba de ti, siempre te cuido, ¿sería una muy buena esposa no crees?

\- Padre, la verdad Mikasa es muy linda, pero siempre la he visto solo como mi hermana, eso sería raro –frunció un poco el seño al decir eso porque realmente estimaba a esa chica, pero a veces llegaba al punto que no la soportaba porque llegaba a ser muy sobreprotectora con él.

\- Solo era una sugerencia, deberías pensarlo, bien era todo por ahora, así que regresaré dentro, aún tengo algunos pendientes – dicho esto entro por la puerta y su figura desapareció de la vista de Eren.

\- Tsk, maldición lo único que deseo es poder decidir mi propio destino, quisiera poder ser libre como el viento e ir a todas partes sin rumbo fijo – su mirada nuevamente se perdió en el horizonte, realmente amaba esa vista.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Esto solo era la pequeña introducción, cualquier comentario hagánmelo saber y pues ya tengo escrito parte de la trama y pensado un poco mas, pero de repente me da flojera escribir tanto y de repente se me pasa, creo actualizar rápido :D

El rating puede cambiar después :v


	2. El hada

Aquí les traigo la continuación, ya la tenía escrita así que solo le modifiqué algunas cosas, por eso actualizaré rápido los primeros capítulos, ya cuando me acabe lo poquito que escribí pues a ver qué pasa :v

Algo importante que se me olvido poner en el capitulo anterior y me da flojera editar:

 **Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **POV Levi.**

\- i… vi, … evi, … Levi, bebé despierta – podía escuchar una hermosa, tierna, amable y amorosa voz llamándome, para que despertara de mis sueños.

\- ¿Madre? – dije mientras me sobaba los ojos intentando despabilarme de mi sueño - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

\- Ya es tarde, no seas tan perezoso corazón.

\- Pero realmente no tengo nada que hacer hoy – me quejé, simplemente quería seguir durmiendo.

\- Lo siento, pero hoy te asignaré a una misión muy especial – dijo mientras me mostraba una de sus hermosas sonrisas, simplemente era imposible enojarme con ella aunque odiara que me despertaran.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Me dejaran salir después del último incidente? – pregunté entusiasmado, aunque no lo demostré, puede que no me enoje con ella, pero tampoco soy una persona muy expresiva, y ocultar mis emociones podría decirse que es una de mis mejores virtudes.

\- Claro, solo que esta vez estarás a prueba, tienes que esforzarte y hacerlo bien esta vez ¿de acuerdo? – y ahí estaba de nuevo dándome ordenes pero con esa sonrisa que puede derretir hasta el corazón más frío.

\- ¿A prueba? – tsk, esto realmente es molesto pensé - ¿Y si mejor olvidamos todo eso de ser un hada y me dejan ser libre?

\- Levi Rivaille – intento sonar molesta, pero eso era imposible para ella, una persona tan pura y cariñosa como ella no podía ser dura con nadie - eso no es posible, tú más que nadie debería saberlo, como mi hijo, como príncipe de las hadas, tienes una enorme responsabilidad, debes comportarte y hacer bien tus misiones.

\- ¿Pero esto no es un poco extraño? ¿Cómo es que me convertí en hada? ¿Por qué soy el único hombre en este reino? No entiendo nada, todas me miran raro – voltee la mirada – incluso en mis misiones, nadie espera un hada hombre – tsk volví a chasquear la lengua, simplemente.

\- Levi, amor, eso es lo que te hace diferente – volteo su mirada a un punto inexistente – te lo he explicado mil veces, las hadas nacen por las fuerzas de la naturaleza, ya sea el viento, agua, tierra, inclusive los rayos, las plantas y muchos otros factores más; en cambio tu – hizo una pausa y se quedo pensativa un rato, más que pensativa se encontraba como nostálgica, aunque siempre se ponía así cuando tocábamos este tema – tú, eres producto de mi amor con mi persona especial, sabes que fui contra todo solo por ti, yo como la reina de las hadas simplemente no tengo permitido amar a una persona, pero fue inevitable, y como producto de mi amor con esa persona naciste tu, mi hermoso y tierno Levi, sabes lo mucho que te amo – se acerco a mi regalándome un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que un leve sonrojo llenara mi rostro.

Así es, la única persona hasta el momento que lograba sacarme de mi monótono rostro inexpresivo era mi madre, la reina de las hadas, ella era muy querida por todas, era considerada una diosa por su amable sonrisa y claro, era demasiado bondadosa, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, su melena rubia, unos ojos azules muy grandes y llenos de sentimientos, era hermosa, así es como era ella, su nombre Historia Reiss.

En cambio yo soy blanco como la porcelana, mis ojos son azules con un tono grisáceo, cabellos negro, corte tipo militar y por cierto soy un poco bajo para mi edad, incluso entre las hadas, eso me genera conflicto. No sé, simplemente no tenemos mucho en común, lo único sería la estatura…. mierda.

\- Está bien, daré lo mejor de mi – dije agachando el rostro mientras escondía mis ojos con mi cabello, y así evitar se diera cuenta de mi sonrojo, aunque sabía que ya era tarde para eso, pero aún tengo mi orgullo – aunque no prometo nada – orgullo, sí, eso es algo que tenía de mas.

\- Bien, cuento contigo, sé que darás lo mejor de ti – dicho esto salió de mi alcoba con una sonrisa y dando brinquitos de alegría.

\- ¿Segura que eres la reina? – le cuestione antes de que se fuera.

\- Si, además de eso soy tu madre así que respétame – me lanza un beso y desaparece.

Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda, odio este tipo de misiones, la verdad son cosas simples, tontas y aburridas. Estas consisten en ir al mundo de los humanos, con alguna chiquilla tonta y llorona, para que encuentre al amor de su vida y puedan vivir felices para siempre. Eso simplemente es una tontería.

Primero: no veo porque tienen que depender de alguien más para poder ser felices.

Segundo: si se la pasan llorando es obvio no encontrarán a nadie, a nadie le gusta la gente chillona.

Tercero: el felices para siempre no existe, se puede ser felices por un tiempo, pero para siempre no creo, a parte de los problemas que son constantes existe algo llamado muerte que no deja la felicidad sea para siempre.

Cuarto: el amor no existe.

Así que yo realmente no creo todas esas cursilerías de niñas, eso en parte hace que mis misiones fallen.

\- Su majestad, su hijo se encuentra aquí – anuncio la guardia que custodia la puerta que va hacia el trono de mi madre, como lo dije anteriormente vivo en un reino de puras mujeres, y la que custodia la puerta es una chica rubia con cara de pocos amigos, algo así como la mía, si ella se dedica a custodiar la puerta ¿Por qué carajos yo no puedo hacer lo mismo? Ella no sale a misiones a fuera por su carácter y rostro ¿yo porque si? La verdad odio esto – Levi puedes pasar ¿me escuchas mocoso?

\- Mierda, me distraje un momento – le dije mientras ella me observaba con su semblante frío, entonces correspondí con una mirada aún más fría.

\- Mocoso insolente, deberías ser más amable y dulce como tu madre, después de todo eres un hada.

\- Tú no eres quien para decirme algo así, después de todo tu igual fracasaste como una y solo te queda vigilar la puerta – la desafié con la mirada.

-Para tu información yo sé desempeñar muy bien mi papel fuera de este reino, yo si puedo ser profesional.

\- ¿Qué mierdas estas insinuando? – alce la voz.

\- Levi, Annie, no de nuevo – si, ahí estaba mi madre que venía hacia nosotros - ¿Qué haré con ustedes? ¿Compórtense quieren? – suspiro.

\- Pero ella empezó – dije defendiéndome.

\- Me disculpo su alteza, no volverá a suceder – ahí estaba de nuevo ella intentando verse genial mientras hacia una reverencia para al final volver a su puesto sin dirigirme la mirada, tenía que aceptarlo, si era profesional.

\- Lo siento, pero…

\- Levi ven, te asignaré tu misión – dijo interrumpiéndome, ella ya sabía que argumentaría, siempre era igual después de todo.

\- Levi Rivaille sus ordenes majestad – dije mientras me arrodillaba frente a mi madre.

\- Levántate es extraño – sonreía – bien, pues te asignaré a Eren Jaeger del reino de Sina. El es un chico muy tierno y joven como tú…

\- ¿Él? – ahora era yo quien interrumpía a mi adorada madre – ¿ahora me mandaras con un mocoso torpe y llorón? ¿Qué clase de castigo es ese? – dije alzando la voz.

\- Levi Rivaille –nuevamente intentaba sonar molesta – recuerda que me prometiste esforzarte en esta misión, ¿acaso fueron palabras al aire?

\- No, esta vez realmente me esforzare – ni modo, acepte mi derrota, había perdido ante ella, bueno, siempre perdía contra ella.

\- Bien, como te decía, él es un chico joven y tierno, creo se llevaran muy bien

\- Sabes que eso realmente no me interesa – dije desviando la mirada a un punto inexistente en el piso.

\- ¿Qué haré contigo? – volvió a suspirar cansadamente.

\- Está bien, lo intentaré…

\- Hijo, quiero que esta vez lo hagas bien, no lo arruines por tu bien – intento buscar mi mirada – sabes, se ha decidido que evaluemos tu desempeño, todos los miembros del consejo estarán vigilándote, si sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad? – ahora me miraba preocupada – yo la verdad te amo, no quiero que nada malo te pase. Hazlo por mí, si no lo quieres hacer por ti, eso es lo que te pido ¿sí? – ahí estaba su sonrisa, aunque ahora intentaba darme ánimos.

\- Bien, lo haré por ti – devolví la mirada intentando calmar su corazón.

\- Bueno, entonces eso sería todo por mi parte, puedes ir enseguida – se levantó de su trono y se acerco para darme un beso en la frente.

¿Sabes lo que significa? Me preguntó, claro que lo sabía, lo había podido ver varias veces. Las hadas que no servían como tales, que no cumplían con sus misiones, que querían imponer su voluntad a los deseos de las personas o simplemente eran hadas malignas, ellas desaparecían, y con desaparecer me refiero que morían y volvían a alguna parte de la naturaleza de donde nacieron inicialmente. Si, era algo feo, pero era una realidad en este mundo, mi mundo.

Yo siempre he sido un poco rebelde, y las misiones más que nada las miraba como un simple juego, eso lo sabía perfectamente mi madre. Por eso se preocupaba mucho por mí, esta sería mi última oportunidad, no podía estropearlo o la haría sufrir y eso era algo que no me podía permitir hacer.

Simplemente suspire, me dirigí a mi habitación por lo que necesitaría para mi misión, más que nada algo para entretenerme y no aburrirme mientras estuviera de visita en el reino mortal.

\- Bien, es hora de irme – dije al viento…

* * *

Bueno pues para el veinteúnico review que tengo el hada es Levi, la verdad si me hizo feliz tener 1 aunque sea, pero se imaginan a Levi, su cara de amargado con alas de mariposa, con una varita mágica, corona de princesa y traje color pastel con brillos xD eso me imagine yo u.u

De algo que me di cuenta al hacer este fic es que en las opciones para poner los personajes no sale Historia Reiss ni su nombre como Christa, es que ella es de las principales de este fic, y la quise poner pero nunca la halle u.u


	3. Esto será divertido

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** bueno, esto será un riren o ereri, así que es yaoi, si no les gusta este género lo siento por no haber especificado antes y pues ya les advertí.

* * *

 **POV Levi.**

\- Eren despierta – intente despertarlo sutilmente.

\- ¿Mmmhh? – fue lo único que se digno a contestar.

\- Oi mocoso despierta – la verdad no soy una persona paciente así que le di una patada que logro tirarlo de la cama y volví a mi forma pequeña de hada.

\- Auch – dijo al caer al suelo, esboce una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Eren estas bien? – fingí preocupación y no saber que le había pasado.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo sin haber podido despertar completamente mientras se frotaba sus ojos.

\- Oi mocoso, no tengo tu tiempo, reacciona ya – estaba desesperándome.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Estas muy pequeño – sus enormes ojos color esmeralda se abrieron al posar su vista en mi, así como su boca formando una enorme letra O.

\- Hola, me llamo Levi y soy tu hada madrina – dije intentando sonar lo mas amistoso posible.

\- ¿QUÉ? Pero eres un hombre ¿no? Aunque….

\- Tsk mocoso fastidioso – dije con mi mirada fría, adiós a todos mis esfuerzos – si soy hombre, además no es como si yo lo hubiera decidido así.

\- ¿No se supone que las hadas son seres lindos y amistosos? Aunque viéndote bien eres realmente lindo pero…

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no me veo amistoso? – dije mientras le miraba fríamente.

\- No es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa hehehe – comenzó a reír nervioso – pero dije que eres lindo, ¿eso debería ser buen alago no?

\- Tsk – el mocoso ignora mi fría mirada y logró hacer que me sonrojara – no digas ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera, pensaran mal de ti.

\- Lo siento, es que a veces no pienso lo que digo y termino diciendo lo primero que me llega a la mente – me sonrío.

\- Bueno, volviendo al tema – dije intentando recobrar la compostura y eso era para mí algo fácil – he venido a ayudarte a encontrar a tu ¿princesa rosa? – dije pensativo.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - me volteo a ver confundido mientras su hermosa sonrisa se borraba de su rostro, ¿hermosa sonrisa? ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?

\- Lo siento, es que esto es raro para mí, lo normal sería ir en ayuda de pequeñas damiselas indefensas para que puedan encontrar a su príncipe azul y sean felices para siempre, pero – hice una pausa – como tú eres hombre en ese caso sería ¿princesa rosa no? – solté una carcajada mental.

\- Pero si eres mi hada madrina, entonces ¿harás lo que te pida? – volvió a su sonrisa emocionada.

\- En teoría…

\- Bien, ¿entonces que te parecería salir de paseo?

\- Mocoso impertinente tampoco soy un tipo de genio que cumple tus caprichos – lo mire fríamente.

\- Vamos Levi, salgamos un rato anda ¿si? – genial, este mocoso es raro, lo acabo de conocer, revelarle que soy su hada y él como si nada agarra confianzas conmigo y me pide que lo saque a pasear como si fuera un perro.

\- Anda Levi, el felices para siempre no existe, así que porque no mejor hacemos el ¿felices por ahora? – dijo haciendo un puchero que lo hacía verse adorable, creo que me encomendaron un príncipe perro o algo parecido.

-… - bien, tenía un punto a su favor por eso del "felices para siempre", y su sonrisa era realmente adorable – está bien, solo por esta vez, ¿a dónde deberíamos ir? – enarque una ceja y le miré fijamente.

 **POV Eren.**

Esto es raro, despierto en el suelo, me duele la cabeza y siento como si me hubieran pateado la espalda. Al levantar mi mirada lo primero que veo es un pequeño y lindo muchacho flotando. Seguro me golpee muy duro la cabeza o sigo soñando, eso ha de ser.

La verdad es tan pequeño que seguro cabría en la palma de mi mano, me tallo los ojos para ver si es una ilusión ya que por el dolor en mi espalda descarté la idea de que esto sea un sueño.

-oi mocoso despierta – me dice y logro ver que tiene su rostro fruncido. Es un pequeño enojón, esto me provoca un poco de gracia.

Me dice que es mi hada madrina y que está aquí para ayudarme a encontrar a una muñeca rosa o algo así. Que de eso dependerá mi felicidad pero hago caso omiso, sus ojos azules con tonos grisáceos roban mi atención un momento, no puedo dejar de verlo, eso me hace sonreír. Su aspecto no es como el de los cuentos, le faltan las alas, la varita mágica y su vestido, pero al menos después de presentarnos ha accedido a sacarme a pasear.

\- ¿A dónde deberíamos ir? – me dice mientras me observa, la verdad me pone nervioso y no sé qué decir, nunca antes había sentido esto.

\- Ya sé, vayamos a la playa, está a punto de amanecer y el crepúsculo seguro se verá hermoso hoy – digo y una sonrisa se me escapa, no sé porque pero me gustaría ver ese panorama a su lado.

\- Bien, ¿estás listo?

\- Si – afirmo con una sonrisa.

Se acerca a mi sin apartar su vista y de repente veo como se hace grande, como una persona normal, bueno, en realidad no es alto, le llevo unos 10 cm creo, pero sigue siendo lindo. Entonces toma mi mano y me indica a salir por la ventana, de repente vuelvo a pensar que todo esto debe ser solo un sueño, así que no me importa nada. Sostengo con firmeza su mano haciendo que un leve sonrojo cubra mis mejillas, es muy cálido su agarre. Finalmente salimos por la ventana y pum, aparecemos en el mar, esto no es como lo había imaginado, simplemente me teletransportó con él, dónde estaba ese paseo por el aire, ver la ciudad desde el cielo, hubiera sido emocionante, pero no, simplemente aparecimos aquí, y para colmo me soltó y caí al agua mientras él flotaba en el aire.

\- ¿Seguro eres mi hada madrina? Pareciera quieres deshacerte de mi – le digo haciendo un puchero y sintiéndome indignado por su acción.

\- ¿Qué querías? Un paseo por el cielo y que te cargara ¿como si fueras una linda princesa? – me mira y se ríe al verme empapado por el agua salada.

\- Eres malo Levi – digo intentando de esconder mis lagrimas.

\- Tsk…. eres molesto mocoso – creo que esto será divertido, la verdad es lindo cuando se molesta – mejor mira hacia allá – señala hacia el este, puedo ver el horizonte, ya esta amaneciendo, el cielo parece que se mezcla con el mar, no se sabe donde empieza uno y donde termina el otro. Es una vista realmente hermosa, los diferentes tonos del cielo al amanecer se reflejan en el mar.

\- Gracias Levi – el tiene la vista fija en la hermosa vista, entonces aprovecho que está distraído, salto y lo atrapo haciendo que caiga al agua conmigo.

 _Si, realmente será divertido…_

* * *

Gracias a los que me leen, al que me sigue y a los 2 review que me han regalado, eso me basta para seguir, aunque igual seguiría porque en sí escribo mas para mí que para los demás pero aún así me alegra mucho que a alguien le parezca un poco interesante aunque sea, no sé solo tengo mucho tiempo libre por ahora y me gusto mucho esta pareja ojala que Hajime- sama se apiade de nosotros y lo haga yaoi al final u.u

La verdad me gusta mucho el personaje de Levi, y en casi todos los fics lo hacen sufrir o hacen que eren le sea infiel y eso me rompe el corazón u.u Así que decidí hacer uno donde todo sea bonito, okno pero si xD


	4. No quiero una princesa rosa

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** sweet yaoi, la personalidad de Levi la modifique un poco pero seguirá siendo malote.

* * *

Eren despertó en su cama, el sol ya estaba en todo su esplendor, lo que indicaba eran las 12 del medio día; nadie interrumpía su sueño, podía dormir todo lo que quisiese. Ese era uno de los privilegios de ser hijo único, un príncipe y único heredero al trono, sus padres le mimaban mucho y cumplían todos sus caprichos ya que para ellos él era la luz de sus vidas.

 _\- Un sueño –_ fue lo primero que pensó al despertar – todo fue un simple sueño.

Esa era la única explicación lógica, las hadas no existen, menos las hadas hombres. Además como podría ser un hada si ni alas tiene. Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Después de todo ahora mismo se encontraba en su cama como todos los días, aunque le dolía la cabeza un poco, se llevo la mano a su cabeza y se dio cuenta tenía un gran chichón.

No se explicaba por qué tenía ese chichón si ni siquiera recuerda haberse golpeado - _tal vez me caí de la cama mientras dormía –_ pensó y recordó como en la mañana Levi lo había despertado tirándolo de la cama.

\- No es momento de pensar en esas cosas – se levantó y dirigió hacia su gran armario, tomaría una ducha relajante y a la vez aprovecharía para poder despertar completamente.

Dicho esto se desvistió, enredo una toalla a su cintura y se dirigió hacia su baño, este era un cuarto enorme y limpio, sus sirvientes se encargaban de limpiarlo y poner todo en orden cuando él no estaba, lo cual era todos los días ya que el amaba salir de paseo; entonces ellos aprovechaban. Por lo tanto ese baño siempre se encontraba limpio. Más que un simple baño parecía una pequeña alberca con varios niveles de profundidad y por supuesto muchos adornos lujosos dignos de un príncipe. Al centro se encontraba su bañera y cuando llego ahí se topo con una gran sorpresa.

\- ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TU? ¿Y QUE HACES EN MI BAÑO? – grito un poco alterado ya que solo podía mirar la cabeza de una persona por lo que se alarmo.

\- Oi mocoso, acaso ya te olvidaste de mi – dijo mientras se levantaba de donde estaba cómodamente tomando su baño, dándose la vuelta mientras le dirigía una mirada fría a ese mocoso que se había atrevido a gritarle.

\- Ehhhhhhhh! ¿Tu? Pero creí que todo había sido un sueño – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Ya que al ver esa mirada tan fría quedo hipnotizado, ya le había pasado la primera vez que lo vio, quedó atrapado en esa mirada, se sentía un tonto por ponerse así, apenas lo conocía, además era un chico, y él nunca cedería ante nadie, jamás le intimidaría nadie, pero Levi aún le seguía mirando, se puso nervioso, diablos él no quería eso. Lo primero que pudo hacer fue intentar ver otra cosa que no fueran esos hermosos ojos; optó por ver hacia otro lado. Gran error, justo al bajar su mirada se dio cuenta de que Levi se encontraba frente a él completamente desnudo, con ese cuerpo tan bien trabajado, era delgado, tenía unos brazos se veían fuertes, que ganas de que lo abrazaran y no lo soltara nunca; sus pectorales lucían firmes y los abdominales estaban muy bien trabajados que parecían de mentira, sin ninguna gota de grasa por donde mirara, descendió aún más su mirada y ohhhhh Dios, eso no podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos vieron era muy grande para una persona tan pequeña, lo que vio lo dejo hipnotizado, simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de la entrepierna de Levi. Eso se debe a que nunca antes había visto a otra persona desnuda, si eso era, no podría ser otra cosa, además lo tomo por sorpresa, nunca pensó toparse con semejante escena al despertar.

\- Tsk, mocoso pervertido deja de mirar, ¿Acaso te gusta lo que ves? – dijo volviendo a sentarse para que el agua y la espuma cubrieran su desnudez.

\- N-no, es q-que me tomaste por sorpresa solo eso – dijo reaccionando ya una vez que Levi oculto su desnudez, lo que Eren no podía ocultar era su sonrojo y esa molesta erección que se ocultaba bajo su toalla – en todo caso no me llames mocoso, tú no te ves mucho más grande que yo – contraataco impulsado por su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Acaso eres tartamudo? Y para tu información ya tengo 17 años – dijo victorioso.

\- Lo sabía aún eres solo un mocoso como – sonrió feliz, luego se dio cuenta que había aceptado ser un mocoso.

\- ¿Tu idiotez no tiene remedio verdad?

\- … – Eren no pudo decir nada, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ver – Aún no me has respondido ¿qué demonios haces aquí? – dijo molesto.

\- Que no es obvio, estoy tomando un baño, por culpa de cierto mocoso me llene de agua salada y arena por todas partes – dijo fastidiado.

\- Cierto – comenzó a reír y recordó lo que había pasado en la mañana.

 _Flash back:_

 _\- Gracias Levi – aproveche que Levi tenía la mirada fija en la hermosa vista, mientras estaba distraído, salte y lo atrape haciendo que cayera al agua conmigo._

 _\- Estúpido mocoso suéltame – dijo enojado mientras me fulminaba con la mirada._

 _\- No, esto pasa por ser malo conmigo cuando nos acabamos de conocer, además que esta es nuestra primera cita y me tiraste al agua – dije haciendo un tierno puchero._

 _\- ¿Una cita? Ja' no te creas tanto y ya suéltame._

 _\- No – de repente sentí un golpe en la nuca, todo se oscureció y misteriosamente desperté en mi cuarto._

 _End flash back._

\- ¿Oye tu me golpeaste verdad? – dije indignado mientras llevaba mi mano a mi cabeza.

\- Fue tu culpa, por ser un mocoso engreído – ahora él era quien hacía un lindo puchero – vamos, entra, el agua está muy buena.

\- ¿Qué? – dije con sorpresa – ¿Pretendes que me meta a bañar contigo?

\- Pues si no quieres tú te lo pierdes, esto es muy relajante – dijo mientras sonreía sarcásticamente.

\- Ni loco me meteré contigo.

\- Ohhhh vamos Eren, ambos somos hombres así que no debe haber problema con esto, mejor ven, relájate que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer hoy – recordó a su madre y que le prometió ser serio con esta misión.

\- Esta bien, de todos modos es por lo que venía y ni tu ni nadie impedirá que haga lo que yo quiero hacer cuando quiera hacerlo – dijo nervioso mientras metía los pies dentro de la bañera.

\- No seas tímido, ambos somos hombres así que no necesitarás esto – y sin dar tiempo de que Eren objetara algo tiro de la toalla que llevaba amarrada en la cintura y la tiro lejos.

\- Ahora tu eres el mocoso idiota – dijo mientras se escondía en la espuma de la bañera, tenía el rostro colorado como un tomate.

\- Sabes, cuando me dijeron viniera aquí a ayudarte no pensé que esto fuera a ser algo divertido – admitió con un semblante serio – además gracias a eso puedo disfrutar de un gran baño como este, me encanta sabes – y con esto último sonrío a Eren.

\- … – Al ver la sonrisa de Levi se olvido de todo, no sabía que decir, solo quería seguir esos ojos que le atraían tanto y su sonrisa, esa era una sonrisa sincera que le robo hasta el aliento – Me alego – y sonrío de vuelta.

\- Eres un mocoso – le tiro agua en la cara.

Así comenzaron una batalla de agua en la bañera, hasta que quedaron como pasitas y tuvieron que salir de ahí.

*****************************(っ◕‿◕)っ************************************

\- Levi, dijiste que tenías una misión la cual consistía en ayudarme ¿Ayudarme a qué? – pregunto intrigado.

\- Si que eres cabeza hueca – dijo divertido, aunque no lo reflejaba en su rostro apático.

\- Ehhhhh! ¿Por qué? Creí que ya éramos amigos y no me insultarías mas – dijo haciéndose el enojado.

\- Ya te dije cuando me presenté, he venido a ayudarte a que encuentres a tu princesa rosa – diciendo eso volteó y le sonrió al instante que levantaba el pulgar arriba.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE YO QUIERO ESO? – eso que acababa de escuchar si no le gusto para nada al pequeño príncipe.

\- ¿Entonces por tu reacción al verme en el baño debo admitir que lo que quieres es un príncipe azul? – río sínicamente.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOO! – los colores volvieron a su rostro tiñendo sus mejillas de carmín – a lo que me refiero es que yo no necesito casarme, más bien aun no quiero hacerlo – su rostro se puso serio al pronunciar esas palabras.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó, se sentía un poco intrigado y esa mirada en el menor no le gustaba para nada.

\- Yo, yo lo que quiero es conocer el mundo, viajar por todos lados, conocer muchas personas, salir de los territorios de mi reino y poder ser libre de hacer lo que me plazca – volteo a ver por la ventana el hermoso paisaje que le regalaba esa hermosa tarde. Si duraron más de lo normal bañándose tanto que ya estaba atardeciendo.

\- Sabes Eren, yo comprendo lo que sientes – se puso al lado de Eren en el balcón de su habitación – yo, a veces quisiera ser parte del aire e ir de aquí para allá, ver lo hermoso que este mundo me puede dar, o ser agua, y ser parte del océano, ver todas las maravillas que hay en esté. Dicen que las hadas somos parte de la naturaleza – se quedó contemplando el atardecer.

\- Levi, ¿Quieres algo de comer? – dijo rompiendo ese hermoso momento, pero tenía hambre, nada podía hacer.

\- Bien, tráeme algo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Tú deberías traerme algo a mi – dijo indignado.

-Sabes Eren, te encontraré esposa mientras te muestro diversas partes del mundo ¿Qué dices?

\- Sigues con eso.

\- ¿Y si te llevo bajo el mar? ¿Lo pensarías?

\- ¿Enserio puedes hacer eso?

\- Por algo soy tu hada madrina.

\- Entonces lo pensaré.

\- En lo que lo piensas tráeme algo de comer – se tiro en la gran cama de Eren y se dispuso a descansar.

Eren salió de la habitación y en cuanto salió se encontró con Armin Arlet, él era el consejero de su padre, aunque solo le llevaba 1 año al príncipe, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar con ese cargo tan importante. Armin siempre vigilaba a Eren, ya que eran amigos de la infancia podía parecer algo normal, pero secretamente estaba enamorado de él, por otra parte también se había resignado a sólo verlo como un amigo, era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que lo que él sentía por el menor simplemente nunca iba a poder ser ya sea porque ambos eran hombres, o porque él era un simple subordinado mas en ese reino. Era de sangre noble, pero no lo suficientemente bueno para querer ser el esposo de un príncipe. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era ser su amigo, así podría estar siempre cerca de Eren.

\- Armin, me espantaste – dijo sorprendido con una mano en el pecho.

\- Es que como es tarde y aún no bajabas ni a desayunar entonces me preocupe por ti – traía consigo un carrito con comida, se preocupaba tanto por Eren que no le importaba de hacerla de sirviente personal de su joven amo o joven amor – sabes, tu padre me dijo de lo que hablaron ayer, entonces me preocupe que te hubieras puesto mal por ello, así que traje tu desayuno – sonrió amablemente.

\- Gracias Armin, siempre te preocupas por mí, eres un ángel – dijo riendo mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

\- Eren no deberías hacer eso, eres el príncipe y….

\- Eres mi mejor amigo, casi como mi hermano así que no debe haber problema con ello – interrumpió a su amigo haciendo que su sonrisa se tornara en algo parecido a una mueca de desagrado.

\- Eren cuando venía hacia acá escuche algunas voces ¿Con quién estabas? – dijo interrogante y receloso.

\- Solo cantaba un poco, ya sabes cómo soy – se puso nervioso, pero Armin lo dejo pasar ya que Eren solía ser un poco raro a veces pero igual tenía dudas porque realmente había escuchado voces dentro.

-Bien, entonces entremos – diciendo esto empujo la puerta con el carrito haciendo que se abriera completamente.

\- Espera Armin, esta algo desarreglado – dijo en un intento de detener a su amigo para que no entrara y encontrará a Levi en su cama.

\- ¿Pero qué dices Eren? Esto está mucho mejor arreglado que nunca, además de que no hay ni una pizca de polvo por ningún lado – dijo sorprendido.

Eren entró a la habitación y en efecto, todo está súper limpio, arreglado y brillante, con un ligero olor a bosque. Nunca antes su cuarto había estado tan limpio pensaron ambos.

\- Creo debo felicitar a la servidumbre el día de hoy se lucieron- exclamo Armin.

\- Sí, creo deberías ir ahora mismo – dijo mientras sacaba "delicadamente" a su amigo de la habitación.

Una vez que se aseguro que Armin estaba lo suficientemente lejos entro a su cuarto, cerro bien la puerta y se dispuso a buscar a su hada.

\- Levi, ¿Dónde estás? – dijo casi en un susurro.

\- Oi mocoso, como es insistente ese enano.

\- Mira quien lo dice – sonrió y busco de donde venia esa voz, Levi estaba en su tamaño de hada entre las almohadas – tú podrías caber en la palma de mi mano – soltó una carcajada.

\- Solo por ese chistecito tan malo te quedaras sin comer – cuando Eren miro bien a Levi pudo distinguir que junto a él estaba la bandeja de comida que acababa de traerle Armin, ¿cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí? Y además estaba tan pequeña que si se comiera hasta la bandeja no podría disfrutar nada.

\- Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiii yo tengo hambre, dame comida a mi también – dijo con los ojos llorosos.

\- Esta bien, solo si eres buen cachorro – le estaba gustando molestar a ese mocoso.

\- No soy un perro – frunció el ceño como muestra de su molestia.

\- Esta bien, acércate – rodo los ojos.

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiii – se acerco sonriendo, Levi pensó que de verdad parecía un lindo cachorro.

Cuando Eren se acerco Levi le lanzó un rayo e hizo que este inmediatamente se encogiera y cayera entre las finas cobijas de su cama.

\- Eres muy malo Levi, haces todo a tu manera – fue todo lo que dijo y disfrutaron de esa comida tan sabrosa que habían preparado los mejores chefs del reino.

* * *

 **Notas:**

La verdad este capítulo es puro relleno, no me gusto como quedo pero era una parte necesaria para que se desarrolle bien la historia xD

En el próximo capítulo espero meter más personajes en esta historia. Parejas no creo haya muchas. Rivales de amor si.

Gracias a sus reviews, los tomo muy en cuenta cuando me pongo a "escribir", intente hacer más largo el capitulo pero me distraigo muy fácil así que esto es lo mas que pude hacer u.u


	5. Sirenas

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** sweet yaoi, la personalidad de Levi la modifique un poco pero seguirá siendo malote.

* * *

 _Día 1: Sirenas._

\- Bien, manos a la obra – se dijo a si mismo Levi, puesto que apenas eran las 5 de la mañana y Eren seguía durmiendo – Oi mocoso, despierta ya es hora.

\- Mghf… – se cobijo hasta la cabeza para no escuchar nada que pudiera perturbar su sueño y seguir durmiendo.

\- Tsk, maldito mocoso mimado que despiertes – sabía exactamente la forma como despertarlo, ya lo había hecho una vez y no dudo en hacerlo una vez. Le dio una patada tirándolo de la cama bruscamente.

\- Ayyyyyyyyy… Levi!

\- Cállate mocoso te pueden oír –dijo mientras le tapaba la boca con una mano, mientras Eren sentía como una corriente eléctrica invadía su cuerpo ¿Por qué siempre tenía que invadir tanto su espacio personal?

\- Levi, deja de ser tan malo conmigo – le miro con ojos llorosos y sus tiernos pucheros.

\- Pues deberías dejar de ser tan perezoso y levantarte cuando te lo ordeno.

\- Tú no eres quien para ordenarme nada, yo soy el que debe de pedir sus deseos y tu complacerme ¿eso es lo que hacen las hadas de verdad no? Además aun ni ha amanecido.

\- Ya te dije que no soy un genio al que le pides tus deseos y estos se cumplirán, tampoco soy ninguno de tus criados para cumplir todos tus caprichos – le dirigió su mirada fría nuevamente – y habíamos quedado en que hoy buscaríamos a tu futura esposa así que es hora de empezar.

\- Dijiste que me llevarías dentro del mar.

\- Oi mocoso, yo sé lo que he dicho así que deja de andar haciendo pucheros que no funcionan conmigo.

\- ¿Quién hace pucheros? Estás loco.

\- Bueno ven aquí, vamos tarde – le tendió la mano para que Eren la agarrara y partir a su destino.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Sólo ven y ya, no preguntes tanto es molesto – Eren volvió a dudar, pero dejo de pensarlo y tomo la mano cálida de Levi.

*****************************(っ◕‿◕)っ************************************

Horas antes:

\- Oi Hanji, ¿estás escuchando? – preguntó a su amiga la cual parecía volaba entre las nubes ignorando que el pequeño Levi se encontraba ahí con ella fulminándola con su mirada mientras se le saltaba una vena en la frente – maldita cuatro ojos de mierda sabía que era mala idea pedirte ayuda a ti, tsk – ya se iba a dar la vuelta para irse pero en eso lo detuvo su amiga.

\- Levi-love espera, es que eres tan lindo cuando pides ayuda, nunca lo espere de ti.

\- Tengo que hacer lo mejor que pueda, y tu eres de las mejores hadas madrinas después de todo ¿no? Además eres mi amiga – dijo volteando la mirada a un punto inexistente.

\- Oh Levi, estás enfermo – dijo mientras le tocaba la frente para comprobar no tuviera fiebre o algo – primero me pides ayuda y ahora me dices que soy tu amiga, el fin del mundo se acerca – se tira al piso dramatizando su actuación.

\- Es suficiente, me largo de aquí.

\- No Levi espera, yo te ayudaré a que le encuentres pareja a ese chico tan apuesto – se acomodo las gafas y sonrió.

\- Entonces….

\- Pues es complicado, casi siempre ayudamos a las princesas o damiselas en apuros, es raro que nos encomienden a un hombre, pero si es el caso contrario entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es las cosas al revés no?

\- Buen punto, aunque nunca he hecho las cosas bien – miro al suelo.

\- Awwww Levi, eres tan tierno, déjame abrazarte – decía mientras corría hacia él.

\- Aléjate loca – clavo su pie en el rostro de su amiga para que no se acercara.

\- Eso duele Rivaille, te acusaré con tu mama.

\- Mejor déjate de tonterías y ayúdame con mi problema.

\- Ya se, sirenas.

\- ¿Sirenas? – pregunto dudoso.

\- Si, que no lo vez, lo único que tienes que hacer es llevar al chico al mar, que vea una sirena, se enamore y ella de él, así querrán estar por siempre juntos. Como venía en el manual de la sirenita.

\- Estás loca sabes, pero tal vez funcione. Bien me largo ahora sí.

\- Pequeño espera dame un abrazo – abrió sus brazos esperando a su pequeño amigo.

\- Jamás.

Diciendo esto Levi salió de esa pequeña habitación donde estaba con Hanji, mientras se alejaba alzo su mano como despedida y volvió al mundo de los humanos para volver con su ahijado.

*****************************(っ◕‿◕)っ************************************

\- Hemos llegado – anunció Levi soltando la mano de Eren.

\- ¿Por qué estamos en un barco? – preguntó confundido.

\- Porque viajaremos en él, ¿no es obvio? ¿Seguro tus neuronas funcionan? Mejor dicho ¿Tienes neuronas en esa cabeza que parece estar hueca? – le miro fijamente retándolo con la mirada.

\- Claro que sí, entonces andando.

\- Emmmmmmm… ¿Sabes cómo manejar un barco?

\- Esta es tu idea, así que tú debes solucionarlo, yo solo vine de paseo no para arreglar tus problemas.

\- Mocoso tonto, cierra los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? No pienso obedecerte, tú debes obedecerme a mí.

\- Que cierres los malditos ojos o te doy a comer a los tiburones.

\- Bien, solo porque me lo pides amablemente – no le quedo de otra más que hacer lo que le pedía Levi.

Acto seguido Levi saco una espada muy hermosa y de repente desplego sus enormes alas, las cuales Eren no pudo apreciar porque mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Alzo la espada y lanzó varios rayos de colores haciendo andar el barco, por ultimo puso la espada en la cabeza de Eren envolviéndolo en un tipo de barrera mágica. Al hacer lo último desapareció su espada y escondió sus alas, salto hacia arriba y de la nada estaba en la cofa* del barco.

\- Eren, ya puedes abrir los ojos – dijo molesto.

-Levi como hiciste para echar a andar el barco? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- No me subestimes – miro hacia delante y señalo hacia una pequeña isla que se avistaba a lo lejos – allá nos dirigimos.

\- Ehhhh, pero está muy lejos.

\- Por eso te desperté temprano – dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Bueno, volveremos a ver el amanecer juntos nuevamente, ¿No te emociona nuestra segunda cita? – sonrío a su hada que se encontraba muy lejos de su alcance.

\- No seas idiota, yo nunca tendría una cita con un mocoso mimado como tú.

\- Pero yo no soy mimado, no sé a qué te refieres.

\- Oi Eren – saltó hacia abajo quedando justo frente a el príncipe, miro fijamente, tratando de buscar algo en sus ojos – ¿No pasará nada si no te encuentran en el castillo?

\- ¿Pues volveremos en unas horas no?

\- La verdad creo tardaremos algo aquí.

\- Pues siempre me escapo, así que si tardamos un poco no creo importe.

\- Bien, entonces sigamos.

Siguieron adelante mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, bueno, más que nada era Eren el que hablaba y Levi sólo asentía. Y pensaba lo que tenía que hacer.

*****************************(っ◕‿◕)っ************************************

\- Bien, ya es hora – Levi se levantó de dónde se encontraba sentado interrumpiendo a Eren.

\- ¿Hora de qué? – preguntó extrañado.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, Levi solo se levantó, alzo los brazos y comenzó a hacer una fuerte ventisca haciendo que el barco comenzara a tambalearse, de repente comenzó a llover y un rayo cayó en el asta más alta del barco haciendo que esta callera y el barco se comenzara a incendiar. Ese era uno de los privilegios que tenía Levi por ser el príncipe de las hadas, él era el único que podía manejar el clima a su antojo; pero Eren no sabía eso y comenzó a desesperarse, de la nada el viento hizo que Eren callera del barco y las olas se empezaron a hacer más fuertes.

Intento nadar, para no ahogarse, pero las olas formaban remolinos los cuales hicieron que empezara a descender para el centro del océano – bien, ahora solo falta que salgan esas chicas pescado – sonrió para sí mismo, su plan no podía fallar, que podría salir mal, después de todo Hanji le había aconsejado y entonces reaccionó, nada en lo que esté involucrada esa loca puede resultar bien – _mierda, esa cuatro ojos me las pagará_ pensó.

\- Malditas sirenas, maldita Hanji, maldita misión, maldito mundo maldito – gruño y salto al agua. Odiaba el mar, siempre que se metía a esas aguas terminaba con arena por todas partes y eso era muy molesto, pero el mismo tenía la culpa por haber escuchado a Hanji.

Llego a donde estaba Eren, tomo su mano y lo llevo hacia la superficie.

\- Ya deja de hacerte el tonto y abre los ojos de una maldita vez, se que te encuentras bien mocoso idiota – le dijo mientras lo dejaba en una pequeña roca en medio del gran océano.

\- Eres muy malo Levi, lo que tienes de lindo lo tienes de malo – tenia lagrimas en sus ojos en su rostro esos lindos pucheros que solo le regalaba a levi.

\- No te pongas así, antes de que empezará todo eso yo te protegí con mi magia para que no te pasara nada malo – dijo volteando su rostro con un leve sonrojo, ese mocoso era demasiado lindo incluso para una persona tan apática como él.

\- ¿Enserio hiciste eso por mi? Con razón no me podía mover por las olas, pero aún así no me ahogaba, awwww gracias Levi, eres tan lindo – sonrió y se lanzo hacía él con los brazos extendidos y recibió la misma respuesta que Hanji, pocas horas entes. Una contundente patada en el rostro no permitiéndole que se le acercara más.

\- Tsk, realmente eres un perro mal entrenado.

\- Ya te dije no soy ningún perro, además tu me prometiste algo para nuestra segunda cita que es exactamente esta – dijo enfadado.

\- Ya sé lo que te prometí, eres realmente fastidioso cuando te lo propones, sabes?

\- Eres malo conmigo waaaaaaaaa.

\- Cállate – agarro la mano del menor y se salto al agua, sumergiéndose esta vez juntos al agua.

\- ¿Levi espera que haces? ¿A dónde vamos? – decía un poco temeroso.

\- Te mostrare el mar como nunca antes lo has visto – volteo a ver al príncipe regalándole una mirada consoladora y a la vez para que entendiera que todo estaría bien.

Mientras descendían tomados de las manos Levi le señalaba diversas partes del océano, vieron varios arrecifes, a Eren se le iluminaban los ojos con cada paisaje marítimo que podía apreciar, todos eran diferentes, variedades de peces, inclusive diversos tonos de color del agua, o eso era lo que parecía mientras se adentraban cada vez más hondo.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí – dijo una voz conocida para Levi – pero que lindos se ven así tomados de la mano – canturreo con su peculiar sonrisa.

\- TU! Maldita cuatro ojos de mierda – grito soltando de la mano a Eren, mientras este mismo intentaba cubrir su sonrojo al haber sido descubierto en tal posición.

\- Esa no es manera de dirigirte a tu mejor amiga – dijo sonriendo.

\- Por tu culpa ahora debo cumplir los caprichos de ese maldito mocoso – dijo furioso.

\- Oye Levi yo no soy ningún mocoso, ya deja de decirme así, me llamo Eren – dijo enojado.

\- Vaya! – exclamo Hanji – este cachorrito lo que tiene de lindo lo tiene de atrevido, mira que decirte así enanin – soltó una carcajada.

Levi iba a decir algo pero fueron interrumpidos por una cuarta voz.

\- Eto… ¿Eres tu Levi el gran amigo del que nunca me deja de hablar Hanji? – dijo una chica linda y tímida con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas por Eren.

\- Si, mi nombre es Levi Rivaille – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y le daba un beso en la mano como todo un caballero – a sus órdenes.

\- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Petra Ral, Hanji me ha contado mucho de ti, la verdad nunca creí tener el placer de conocerte pero me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho – dijo nerviosa.

\- Hasta cuándo es que apareces, malditas sirenas – murmuro por lo bajo, que solo Hanji pudo escuchar.

\- Y yo me llamo Eren Jaeger, y Levi viene conmigo – dijo impulsivamente mientras tomaba la mano de su hada y lo alejaba de esa maldita sirena. Siempre había querido conocer una, pero ahora hubiera preferido nunca haberlo hecho.

\- Erencito quien lo diría, hasta que mi Levi-love ha encontrado alguien que lo ponga en su sitio – dijo Hanji con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Tsk, todos ustedes están locos.

\- ¿Pero qué andan haciendo aquí? – intervino Petra con su tono dulce el cual no le agradaba para nada a Eren.

\- Estoy mostrándole a Eren el océano por ser buen chico.

\- Ya te dije que no soy ningún perro, y ya me quiero ir, ya es tarde y ya me dio hambre – dijo haciendo pucheros.

\- No se vayan aún dijo Petra, si quieren yo puedo mostrarles esta parte, incluso hay unos arrecifes a los que casi nadie tiene acceso y yo se los puedo mostrar.

\- Bien entonces vamos, ¿no es lo que querías Eren? – dijo dándole una mirada fija.

\- Esta bien, vamos – dijo resignado, si quería ir a ver los arrecifes, pero esa tal petra no le había caído nada bien.

\- Genial – exclamo Petra y agarro del brazo a Levi y se lo llevo lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Vayamos nosotros también su alteza – dijo Hanji imitando la acción de Petra.

Así pasaron varias horas más, con Petra trayendo de allá para acá a Levi, Eren sin poder admirar el hermoso paisaje que muchas veces había deseado ver, sus ojos solo estaba fijos en el agarre de Petra con su Levi, así es, no sabía desde cuando, pero Levi ahora era suyo y nadie se lo iba a quitar, mucho menos una mujer mitad pez. Hanji por su parte notaba las miradas amenazadoras que daba el pequeño príncipe a su amiga. Levi solo seguía el juego, quería que Eren disfrutara lo mas que pudiera, esa era su penitencia por haberlo hecho sufrir cuando casi se ahoga. Pero no contaba con que su pequeño cachorro estaba rabioso por culpa de Petra, aunque realmente el tampoco estaba muy feliz, luego sería difícil quitarse ese olor a pescado, si de por si el hecho de estar en agua salada con arena, ahora le sumaba ese olor a pescado, esto no podía ser peor.

\- Bien, ya es hora de irnos – dijo Eren jalando a Levi para que se soltara del agarre de Petra.

\- Es cierto, ya tenemos que irnos – dijo Levi – fue un gusto haberte conocido.

\- El gusto es fue totalmente mío, vuelvan cuando quieran – dijo Petra sonrojándose.

\- Nos vemos después enanin.

\- Tu maldita, ojala nunca te vuelva a encontrar – dijo mirándola fijamente, Hanji se encogió escondiéndose detrás de Petra, aún le dolía donde le habían pateado anteriormente.

*****************************(っ◕‿◕)っ************************************

\- Bien, ya estás en casa – dijo Levi recargándose en el ventanal – ¿Deberíamos tomar un baño no crees? – Levi era un amante de la limpieza y no soportaba estar sucio.

\- Le hubieras dicho a Petra que te ayudara con eso, se miraban muy amigables.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? – gritó Levi – será muy difícil quitarme este maldito olor a pescado, todo por tu culpa, por tus malditos caprichos, eres un maldito mocoso mimado.

Al oír esto Eren se sintió un poco mejor, el pequeño malestar que sentía en su pecho se esfumo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir a la idea de tomar un baño juntos, la verdad lo ponía nervioso ese recuerdo de lo que paso la última vez, pero eso solo había sido porque fue tomado por sorpresa, ahora sería diferente, y se lo demostraría a Levi.

*****************************(っ◕‿◕)っ************************************

 _Notas de Levi:_

Las sirenas no sirven para este mocoso, parece que las odia. Algo debió haber salido mal en mi plan. Mañana intentaré otra cosa, más vale que la maldita cuatro ojos ahora si me dé una buena idea. ¿Porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil? El mocoso no es feo, entonces debería ser fácil encontrar alguien que quiera con él.

* * *

 **Notas:**

La verdad sigue sin gustarme como me queda u.u

Gracias a tus comentarios Jeaninne y la verdad creo que será un Ereri, ahorita Eren es tierno y adorable con sus pucheros, pero ten en cuenta que apenas está por cumplir 15 años, ya que crezca todo será diferente.

*cofa: según leí en internet es el nombre que se le da a la parte del barco dónde se encuentra el vigía del barco. Nunca antes me había puesto a pensar en cómo se llamaba esa parte del barco xD


	6. Vayamos de caza

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** sweet yaoi, la personalidad de Levi la modifique un poco pero seguirá siendo malote.

* * *

 _Día numero 2: Ir de caza._

\- Eren despierta, ya va a amanecer y hoy será un día muy largo.

\- … – Levi no pudo vitar pensar en esto como un Déjà vu.

\- Bien, tu así lo has querido – diciendo esto lo tiro de la cama haciendo azotará en el piso.

\- Auch! Mierda Levi deja de hacer eso todos los días – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Sí te despiertas cuando te lo ordeno esto no pasaría – volteo su rostro enojado.

\- Otra vez me despiertas antes de que salga el sol ¿Qué pretendes ahora?

\- Hoy iremos de caza al bosque – dijo desinteresado.

\- ¿Qué? A mí nunca me ha gustado eso.

\- En realidad no tenemos que cazar nada, solo ir por ahí a ver si encontramos alguien para ti, así que arréglate y trata de lucir varonil – dijo mientras le veía de arriba abajo.

\- Yo siempre luzco varonil – dijo avergonzado y con sus tiernos pucheros en su rostro.

\- Pues intenta hacer menos pucheros, en vez de verte apuesto y varonil, te ves lindo como si fueras una chica.

\- Claro que no, eso lo dices porque – hizo una pausa – ¿acabas de decir que me veo lindo? – se sonrojo y olvido el porqué de esa discusión.

\- Tsk, mocoso concéntrate ¿quieres?

\- Si! – dijo emocionado y se fue corriendo a arreglarse.

Levi escogió la ropa que le pareció apropiada para la ocasión. Como irían al bosque no era necesario ir muy elegante, si no algo que fuera cómodo. Fueron a las caballerizas y ahí se encontraba el corcel del príncipe. Eren le dijo a Levi que debería subir con él a su caballo para que no se cansara, y que él lo llevaría como si fuera una linda princesa; lo único que consiguió fue una patada en la espinilla que lo hizo retorcerse en el suelo nuevamente. Finalmente partieron hacia el bosque junto a 2 guardias que formaban parte de su escolta principal. Levi le dijo a Eren que no se preocupara, que nadie más lo podía ver, solo el pequeño príncipe. Tomo el tamaño de hada y se puso en el hombro de Eren.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Mientras tanto en el Castillo, el rey Grisha se encontraba preocupado por la actitud de su joven hijo. El era padre soltero, la mama de Eren había muerto a causa de una enfermedad hace 5 años dejándolos solos. Intentaba ser buen padre, pero ser el rey de un reino tan grande como era el de ellos le quitaba mucho tiempo, no podía ver a su hijo cuando quería, no podía aconsejarle sobre las cosas buenas o malas. Contrataba los mejores profesores para que le enseñasen a su joya más preciada. Pero eso seguía sin ser suficiente, Eren necesitaba de su padre, estaba en su época rebelde y tenía que estar ahí para él, eso es lo que pensaba el rey.

\- Su majestad, ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto Armin al notar que su rey tenia la mirada perdida.

\- No es nada Armin, bueno lo que pasa es que Eren ya está creciendo y yo no he podido estar ahí con él para guiarlo a ser un gran hombre y posteriormente un gran rey como debe de ser.

\- ¿Por qué dice eso su majestad? ¿Acaso paso algo con Eren? – sonaba tranquilo, pero realmente todo lo que tuviera que ver con el chico de ojos verdes lo ponía muy nervioso.

\- Realmente no, pero tú sabes muy bien que Eren ya cumplirá sus quince años y la tradición dice que debe contraer matrimonio – hizo una pausa, suspiro y continuó – hace una semana hable con él, le dije que ya es hora que busquemos una esposa digna para que se case… pero él no me contesto nada, simplemente dijo que él no quiere casarse aún, que es joven y quiere conocer el mundo – al escuchar esto algo en el corazón de Armin pudo descansar, se tranquilizó al saber que quizás Eren no se casaría con nadie y quizá el tendría alguna oportunidad. Estaba tan equivocado – y ahora le ha dado por desaparecerse todo el día, burla a los guardias y simplemente desaparece, creo que he fracasado como padre.

\- Yo no creo que sea así su majestad, Eren puede que sea algo distraído y quiera ser libre, pero usted siempre ha estado ahí con él cuando le necesitaba, en cuanto a las salidas usted debería estar acostumbrado, desde que es niño a Eren le ha encantado salir del castillo sin permiso. Por lo menos hoy sabemos que ha ido al bosque a cazar, fue con 2 de nuestros mejores guardias, podemos estar tranquilos – dijo con una sonrisa – respecto al matrimonio podríamos empezar a buena princesa para él.

\- Sabes, Mikasa del reyno de María envió una carta diciendo que ella está muy interesada en Eren, que para ella sería un honor poder unir su reino con el mío – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Me imagino que si, deberíamos pedirle que venga y hable con Eren – dijo transformando su sonrisa en una ligera mueca. Armin siempre supo que Mikasa estaba enamorada de Eren, así como él, pero nunca pensó ella estuviera tan desesperada como para ofrecerse así de descaradamente.

\- Bien, siendo así te lo encargo todo a ti, espero y ella pueda hacer cambiar de opinión a mi testarudo hijo.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Por su parte ya en el bosque Eren y Levi se las ingeniaron para perder de vista a los guardias y poder vagar libremente por el bosque. Se adentraron y pudieron observar lo bello de la naturaleza. Eren estaba muy feliz, ya que para él esto era como una cita, una cita con un chico muy apuesto. Así es, no sabía exactamente en qué momento, pero el joven príncipe ya se sentía atraído por su pequeña hada. En sus 14 años de vida (casi 15) nadie le había llamado la atención. Conoció a Mikasa cuando eran muy niños, así que solo la veía como una hermana o prima, ya que por ser de diferentes reinos casi no se veían. Armin era igual como su hermano. Había conocido ya muchas princesas, príncipes, nobles, hermosas doncellas, apuestos caballeros; pero nadie le robaba la mirada como lo había hecho Levi desde el primer día que lo vio bajo la luz de la luna.

Eren veía a Levi como un príncipe azul, aunque en realidad lo era, pero el ojiverde no sabía eso. Ante los ojos de Eren él tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, pero con tonos grisáceos, eso era lo que le llamaba la atención de los ojos de Levi. Su cabello siempre estaba arreglado, su vestimenta era formal pero se veía cómodo y relajado, su porte era elegante, siempre con esa expresión seria en su rostro; sin dejar de lado ese cuerpo tan bien trabajado el cual ya había tenido la oportunidad de examinar detenidamente. Todo de Levi le llamaba la atención, pero para su mala suerte Levi solo le miraba como un mocoso al cual debía conseguirle esposa. O sea, que la persona en la cual estas interesada te busque pareja es algo que duele, es como si te rechazara sin saberlo.

\- EREN ME ESCUCHAS?! – gritó Levi en el oído del pequeño soñador.

\- Claro que te escucho – dijo enojado – me dejaras sordo ¿luego qué harás para… – no pudo terminar la frase porque de repente el caballo freno agachándose a beber algo de agua en el río haciendo que Eren saliera volando y cayera al río.

\- Espero eso te sirva de lección para dejar de dormir despierto – dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

\- Mejor deberías ayudarme a salir de aquí – dijo decepcionado al darse cuenta que lo que él sentía nunca sería correspondido.

\- Yo no tengo porque hacer eso…

\- Bien, yo no necesito de tu maldita ayuda, porque no te vas por donde viniste y desapareces para siempre solo me has causado problemas desde que llegaste– dijo enojado.

\- Sí es lo que deseas así lo haré – agacho la mirada, sintió una punzada en su pecho al oír el castaño decir eso y simplemente desapareció.

\- No te importo… no me dejes solo – dijo llorando, pero al estar todo empapado no se notaron sus lagrimas. Solo una persona lo noto.

Eren aprovecho que se encontraba solo para quitarse su ropa y secarla, si no pescaría un resfriado y lo que menos quería era estar enfermo y con el corazón roto. Después intento regresar al castillo pero se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido, no sabía dónde se encontraba realmente, se había adentrado muy profundo en el bosque con Levi, pero ahora él ya no estaba para guiarlo de regreso, Eren era muy despistado, anduvo unas horas vagando por el bosque hasta que fue encontrado por sus guardias los cuales se preocuparon por él al verlo todo desarreglado, le preguntaron si todo estaba bien, que le había pasado, porque se separo de ellos. El pequeño ojiverde solo argumento que se había distraído en sus pensamientos y cuando reacciono ya no los podía ver. Simplemente lo llevaron de vuelta al castillo y desde ahí todo transcurría con normalidad.

Al llegar la noche Eren se sentía solo, como que algo le faltaba y termino durmiéndose pensando en Levi.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

 **Pov Levi.**

Ese mocoso es muy berrinchudo, parece una princesa soñadora y se enoja cuando le pasa algo siendo que todo es su culpa. No es feo, entonces porque no puedo encontrarle una buena esposa. La idea de conseguirle una princesa sirena como esposa no funciono, maldita Hanji aun me las debe. Me encontraba meditando en mi habitación mientras miraba la luna y las estrellas de la noche. De repente escucho tocaban a mi puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? – dijo con su tono monótono de voz.

\- Soy Annie, su majestad me ha mandado por usted su alteza, desea verlo ahora mismo – hizo una pausa – lo espera en su habitación – concluyó.

Lo que me faltaba, hoy no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie. Maldita sea. Tomo mi chaqueta y me dirijo hacia donde mi amada madre se encuentra. Al llegar fuera de su habitación se encuentra Annie como siempre, como perro rabioso y fiel en la entrada de su habitación. Solo la saludo haciendo un ademan con la mirada. Ella abre la puerta para que pueda entrar.

\- Levi bebé, que bueno que estas aquí, ya te extrañaba – dice mientras me abraza – se que has venido a visitar a Hanji, pero a mí me olvidas, eres un niño muy malo – me reprocha con los ojos lloroso y un pequeño puchero, la verdad ella es muy vieja, tiene como 1000 años o más, pero aún sigue luciendo como una pequeña mujer de 20 años, yo por mi parte tengo la edad que aparento… eso creo, bueno, tengo 17 años recién cumplidos.

\- No es eso, es solo que he estado un poco ocupado con mi misión – digo mientras desvió la mirada, sí le sigo viendo a los ojos se que terminaré sonrojándome y eso es algo que no necesito en este momento.

\- ¿Y cómo vas con eso? – me mira entusiasmada.

\- La verdad es un poco complicado, el mocoso es torpe y además no quiere casarse, aunque en parte lo comprendo ¿a qué idiota se le ocurre casar a un estúpido mocoso a los 15 años? - Pregunto indignado.

\- Eso es algo que a nosotros no nos concierne, debe bastarte con hacerlo encontrar una pareja apropiada para él, con la cual pueda ser feliz. Esa es tu misión, esfuérzate por mi Levi, por favor, yo te amo y lo sabes, no quiero algo malo te pase.

\- Ya te lo prometí mama, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, no te preocupes – ahora yo la abrazo, me siento débil.

\- Ve a descansar, mañana será un día largo – me da un beso en la frente y me retiro de su habitación.

Camino por ese largo pasillo que va a mi habitación y a lo lejos veo a Hanji salir de su alcoba a escondidas, estas no son horas para salir así que decido ir con ella y reclamarle.

\- Oi cuatro ojos de mierda – le grito y ella se tensa como cuando espantas a un gato y se le eriza hasta la cola.

\- Levi ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿se supone estarías con tu humano no?

\- Tsk, no es mi humano, pero si, solo que nos peleamos – al decir esto frunzo mas mi ceño.

\- Vaya, como lo dije, al fin encontraste quien te ponga en tu lugar – la maldita cuatro ojos comenzó a reír como maniática, casi me deja sordo, así que hice lo que cualquier persona normal en esta situación haría. Sí, la golpee en la cara con mi pie.

\- Levi no hagas eso, duele, apenas se me acaba de quitar el dolor de la patada del otro día y ya me diste otra – dice mientras hace un puchero, lástima que no sea mi pequeño príncipe, porque a ella no le funcionan. ¿Desde cuándo pienso en Eren como mío? Seguro es culpa de esta idiota de mierda, por decir que es mi humano – necesito me des mas consejos – digo apretando los dientes, odio pedir favores, pero ella es mi amiga de todos modos.

\- Bien, sabía que esto pasaría así que he venido preparada – dice muy feliz la bastarda mientras saca un gran libro.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – la verdad si me intriga un poco.

\- Esto es una guía de cómo encontrarle pareja a tu humano – la verdad me da escalofríos solo de ver su sonrisa de loca, pero nada pierdo al fin y al cabo, ayuda es ayuda.

\- Gracias, luego te lo devolveré – digo al momento que salto hasta mi habitación.

Ya dentro de mi hermosa habitación me recuesto en mi cama y me dispongo a leer. La portada del libro solo dice "princesas y príncipes". Lo abro y viene una pequeña historia, creo que esta cosa fue hecha especialmente por Hanji, la letra es algo fea y los dibujos nada buenos, tiene varios recortes de fotografías y pinturas lo que hace un poco más comprensible de lo que trata.

 _Capitulo 1: la sirenita, es una pequeña historia de cómo una sirena observa a un humano, se enamora de él, va con un hada marina y le pide ser humana, después de eso se casan y viven felices para siempre._

 _Capitulo 2: Blanca nieves. Trata de una chica que canta canciones en el bosque, mientras canta se encuentra con un príncipe en el bosque y cantan juntos. El príncipe se la lleva de donde su madrastra, se casan y viven felices para siempre._

Entonces lo que falto es que Eren cantara, pienso detenidamente. Las sirenas no le gustan, a mi tampoco, apestan a pescado, seguro Eren piensa lo mismo.

 _Capitulo 3: la bella y la bestia. Un hada transforma a un apuesto príncipe en una bestia, viene una hermosa chica y le quita la maldición casándose con él y viviendo felices por siempre._

Entonces todo lo que tengo que hacer es convertir a Eren en un monstruo y hacer que una chica lo bese. Pensó Levi.

Me fui a donde mi humano, hoy si sería un día lago.

* * *

 **Notas:**

La verdad no tengo nada de inspiración por el momento u.u

Ya tengo pensada como será la trama más adelante, pero antes de eso debo hacer que Eren y Levi se enamoren para que la separación sea dolorosa u.u desde el principio pensé en lo que pasara más adelante, pero estos capítulos no los tenía pensados D:

Espero les guste y pues paciencia, ya se viene lo bueno (digo yo)

Como estoy de vacaciones espero actualizar pronto :)


	7. El hada y la bestia

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** sweet yaoi, la personalidad de Levi la modifique un poco pero seguirá siendo malote.

* * *

 _Dia 3: El hada y la bestia._

 **POV Eren:**

El sol cala mis ojos, al parecer ya es algo tarde ya que los rayos de luz de esta magnífica estrella pueden entrar a través de mi ventana. Esto es raro Levi me ha estado despertando temprano todos estos días, acaso ¿se habrá dormido el también? Me quedo pensativo un momento y recuerdo la pelea que tuvimos hace unos días, donde Levi se fue enojado y me dejo solo en el bosque, no sé porque pero siento una opresión en mi pecho al recordar la pelea. Extraño a Levi, tengo miedo de que nunca vuelva, no pensé que esto me podría pasar a mí; yo que nunca he dependido de nadie, yo que no quiero aferrarme a nadie más, yo que quiero ser libre, mi felicidad no debe estar atada a otra persona.

Realmente no sé cómo es que esto llego a pasar, bueno… debo admitir que desde la primera vez en que miré esos hermosos ojos azules me cautivaron, algo en mi hizo click en un instante. Maldito Levi porque tienes que ser tan frio y testarudo, deberías comprender que yo no necesito una esposa, ya hice mi elección y esa persona que necesito a mi lado eres tú. No sé si esto sea amor, ya que es la primera vez que siento algo así hacia otra persona, pero necesito que vuelvas a mi lado, apenas van unos días de que nos conocemos y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en ti.

Me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo cerrar la ventana para cerrar las cortinas, nunca antes me habían parecido tan dañinos los rayos del sol. Cuando empiezo a cerrar las cortinas veo a través de la ventana, abro los ojos, los cierro, me los tallo esperando que al volverlos abrir pueda ver lo que es mi hermoso patio, pero simplemente es una pérdida de tiempo, ya que al abrir los ojos me encuentro con un castillo algo extraño, mi hermoso jardín ahora es simplemente un bosque lleno de hierba, algo no está bien, volteo a lo que se supone es mi cama y me doy cuenta que esta no es mi habitación, ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Recuerdo perfectamente que ayer estaba en mi cuarto, me quede dormido llorando porque Levi no estaba aquí conmigo, y hoy simplemente despierto en otro castillo. Esto es raro, ¿será que aun sigo dormido? Me pellizco la mejilla y duele, eso quiere decir que no estoy dormido, entonces que pasa.

De repente escucho una canción que viene detrás de una puerta, alguien canta alegremente por lo que logro escuchar. Me acerco sigilosamente a esa habitación, no quiero ser descubierto, igual y se trata de una mala persona, aunque no sé porque pero la voz se me hace conocida, y a decir verdad canta muy bien. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que veo es un enorme jacuzzi lleno de espuma, y la persona que estaba cantando deja de hacerlo y me voltea a ver con esa mirada fría y amenazante que me roba el aliento.

\- Tsk, maldito mocoso, ¿no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar a una habitación? – dice con fingida molestia, o eso es lo que quiero pensar – y más cuando la habitación es el cuarto de baño ¿Acaso eres un pervertido que gusta de espiar a los demás?

\- No es eso, además no fuiste tú quien dijo la vez pasada que ambos somos hombres y no tenemos nada de qué avergonzarnos? – digo triunfante.

\- Nunca dije que me diera vergüenza o algo, simplemente pregunte si tienes o no modales? Se me olvidaba solo eres un pequeño mocos mimado y arrogante.

\- Yo no soy ningún mocoso, mucho menos mimado y arrogante – digo enojado, aunque reacciono y me doy cuenta de que él está aquí junto a mí, todos esos malos pensamientos de que no lo volvería a ver se esfumaron y lo primero que hago es correr a abrazarlo, no me importa ganarme unos buenos golpes – Levi volviste – corro y lo estrecho entre sus brazos – te extrañe mucho.

\- Oi mocoso idiota… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

\- No me importa mojarme si es a lo que te refieres – lo volteo a ver y me doy cuenta que estoy abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de Levi, entonces reacciono y lo suelto volteándome hacia otro lado para intentar ocultar mi sonrojo.

\- Eres fastidioso – dice y se vuelve a meter al jacuzzi.

\- Levi te extrañe mucho – digo con una sonrisa – creí nunca volvería a verte – digo haciendo un puchero.

\- Ya te dije que mi misión es encontrar una esposa para ti, no me puedo ir sin completarla – dice como si no le importara y eso me hace doler un poco el pecho, como puede ser tan insensible de no notar mis sentimientos.

\- Sigues con esa tontería, ya te he dicho que no necesito nada de eso, yo lo único que quiero es ser libre, no quiero casarme con nadie… así que todo lo que digas o hagas será inútil – digo enojado.

\- Eres muy molesto – sale del jacuzzi sin importarle que yo esté presente, al parecer no conoce el significado de la palabra vergüenza, yo por mi parte me quede mirando su hermoso cuerpo desnudo y húmedo – deja de mirar, parece que no conoces el significado de la palabra vergüenza – me dice a lo que me volteo nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Al parecer a tu larga lista de defectos debemos agregar el que eres muy despistado ¿Ya te viste en un espejo?

\- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver? – voy corriendo al primer espejo que encuentro y oh Dios… tengo orejas de perro y al voltear hacia atrás me percato de que también tengo una cola - ¿Qué demonios me has hecho? – digo enojado.

\- Eres mi obra maestra – dice con un poco de emoción – ahora solo tenemos que esperar que venga una linda princesa y se enamore de ti, está en el manual, dice que te tengo que convertir en una bestia, encerrarte en un castillo abandonado y cuando venga una linda doncella a visitarte romperá el hechizo, se casarán y serán felices para siempre – termina de decir eso y me da una pequeña sonrisa como de satisfacción.

\- Si que eres un completo idiota – digo enojado y salgo corriendo de ahí, me duele mucho que precisamente él sea quien insista tanto en que encuentre una esposa, porque exactamente la persona que tanto me gusta, eso es un poco cruel. Salgo corriendo sin rumbo fijo ya que no sé exactamente donde me encuentro y quiero evitar que Levi me vea llorando.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Levi se enjuago el cuerpo de toda la espuma que tenía, se seco y se vistió. Una vez listo se fue junto al mocoso idiota según él. Para Levi encontrar a Eren no era nada difícil, ya que el simplemente tenía que pensar en Eren y se teletransportaría automáticamente hasta donde él se encontrara, aunque fuese en el mismísimo infierno.

\- Oi Eren deja ya de estar llorando.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no lloro, los hombres no lloramos – dice mientras se limpia las pequeñas lágrimas que tenía aún en su rostro, agacho la cabeza un poco para que no note sus ojos rojos.

\- Mocoso tonto – dijo Levi al momento en que se acerco a Eren y lo abrazo tiernamente, si alguien le preguntará porque lo hizo simplemente no podría responder, ya que ni el mismo lo sabía. Solo había actuado por instinto – mejor mira a tu alrededor, ¿ya viste donde nos encontramos? – dijo limpiando el rostro del pequeño con el paño que siempre llevaba amarrado al cuello.

Eren levanto un poco el rostro y se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas rojas. A donde volteara a ver había rosas, era un lugar muy bello, y aparte estaba siendo abrazado por la persona que le robaba el aliento, se sentía como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas, no le importaba sentirse como una princesa tonta, quería que este momento durara para siempre. Acto seguido abrazo tomo a Levi de la cintura con una mano, y con la otra acaricio tiernamente su mejilla, como si se tratase de la joya más preciada de este mundo. Esto tomo por sorpresa al azabache, el cual no podía reaccionar ante esta acción, cuando Eren se agacho lentamente para besarlo fue cuando pudo reaccionar, antes de que el ojiverde tocará esos labios que tanto deseaba lo que encontró fue la mejilla, ya que Levi volteo el rostro y recibió el beso de Eren en la mejilla.

\- Mocoso idiota, deja de estar jugando – al decir esto se hizo pequeño saliendo del agarre del más joven.

\- Levi ven aquí, debes hacerme normal de nuevo – dijo algo decepcionado.

\- Ya te dije que volverás a la normalidad hasta que recibas un beso de amor verdadero.

\- Pero tú no quisiste besarme – dice haciendo un puchero.

\- Ehhhhhh! ¿Acaso eres tonto? ¿Cómo puedes decir ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera? Además así te miras muy bien, siempre te he dicho que eres un cachorro, así que te quedan perfectamente esas orejitas y esa cola, pareces un tierno cachorro.

\- ¿Enserio lo piensas? – exclamo Eren emocionado mientras movía la cola con felicidad.

\- ¿Ves que si eres un cachorro? – dijo sonriendo.

Eren se agacho y recogió una rosa, la que le pareció más hermosa, se arrodillo ante Levi y le ofreció la rosa. Levi la tomó, nunca antes le habían regalado una, algo dentro de él se movió " _hambre, si eso ha de ser, no hemos desayunado aún"_ pensó. Guardó la rosa en un lugar seguro, secreto y mágico que solo él conocía.

\- Bien Eren, volvamos a casa, al parecer esto no funcionará. Cierra los ojos – al decir eso repitió la escena del barco antes de que empezará la tormenta y todo volvió a la normalidad – ya puedes abrir los ojos.

\- Que bien, ya estamos en casa – dijo Eren emocionado, se vio al espejo y ya no tenía esa cola, ni las orejas, y además se encontraba dentro de su habitación.

\- Bien, ahora ordena algo de comer – dijo recostándose en la cama.

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – Eren estaba feliz, estaba nuevamente junto a Levi y eso era más que suficiente para él.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Los días pasaban y Levi intentaba de todo lo que estaba en el manual, el cual le había sido otorgado por Hanji. Encerró a Eren en una torre gigante para que lo rescataran, pero de alguna forma eso nunca paso así que fue solo pérdida de tiempo. Luego le dijo que debía enfrentarse a un dragón y salvar a una princesa, eso tampoco resulto muy bien. Al ojiverde por su parte no le importaba mucho todo lo que Levi hiciera, él era feliz solo con el hecho de estar cerca de su hada.

Los días pasaban y no lograban ningún progreso. Levi se sentía un poco incomodo, Eren se la pasaba mirándolo, siempre le sonreía, cada que podía lo abrazaba, eso era un poco raro, algo dentro de él se sentía extraño, Eren le confundía. Al pasar de los días se estaba resignando a no poder completar su misión. Pero eso significaría fallarle a su madre, el prometió hacer su mejor esfuerzo; lo intentaba, pero simplemente Eren no quería, y el más que nada quería ayudar al pequeño príncipe.

\- Ya sé, un baile – dijo Levi con su cara seria, pero realmente estaba algo emocionado.

\- ¿Qué hay con eso? – preguntó Eren ingenuamente.

\- Haremos un baile, invitaremos a todas las princesas y doncellas que puedan asistir, y ahí encontraremos a la que será tu esposa – finalizó.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Me quedó muy corto el capitulo, espero el próximo sea más extenso ya que será de los capítulos importantes de esta historia; bueno, así lo creo yo xD

Cuando pongo "(っ◕‿◕)っ"se acaba el " **POV** " y ya comienza a narrar el "narrador".

Los que me leen creo que al leer este capítulo se darán cuenta de que el "manual" que le dio Hanji a Levi en realidad es un libro de cuentos de princesas, sólo que Levi en ese aspecto fue muy ingenuo y creyó que realmente era algún tipo de manual xDDDDD y bueno el primer día fue de la sirenita, el segundo fue un intento de cómo Blanca Nieves conoce a su príncipe, el tercero era la bella y la bestia, lo de la torre era Rapunsel y el de pelear contra el dragón era la bella durmiente u.u planeaba hacer un capitulo de cada uno, pero al final me dio flojera y pues a lo importante xD

Y pues un saludo muy especial para mi fiel seguidora Jeanine, me encantan tus comentarios no importa que sean muy largos, los leo feliz y si, lo que seguía era Eren de bestia, pero Levi según yo, bueno, según mi historia es algo torpe en cuanto a usar su magia porque va empezando.

Adelanto del siguiente capítulo: Armin conspirando y muerte de un personaje xD

 _ **Nota final:**_ _perdón si_ _escribí mucho la palabra capitulo en la nota xD_


	8. ¿Conoces la historia de la cenicienta?

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** sweet yaoi, la personalidad de Levi la modifique un poco pero seguirá siendo malote.

Notas al final.

* * *

\- Así que al fin estás aquí joven príncipe…

 _Armin Arlet._

\- Armin, estas consciente de que está puede ser tu última misión? – le dijeron de forma tranquila al pequeño rubio – así que por eso tienes que hacer todo lo posible porque todo salga bien ¿entendido? – finalizo Historia Reiss.

\- Claro su majestad – sonrió para sí mismo en su interior.

Armin era la primer hada masculina desde el inicio de los tiempos. Las hadas existían gracias al poder de la naturaleza y siempre nacían de sexo femenino, ellas no se debía procrear, pero su madre se había enamorado de un humano años atrás en una de sus misiones. Ellas tenían prohibido cualquier tipo de relación con los humanos. Pero eso no le importó, simplemente sucedió y termino rompiendo las reglas; se involucró con el humano y de esa relación carnal nació el pequeño Armin. Las consejeras de la reina al enterarse de eso tomaron medidas drásticas condenando a muerte su madre. El rubio nunca conoció a su mama, puesto que al darlo a luz fue asesinada por el consejo de hadas, el cual estaba constituido por las hadas más viejas y poderosas del reino; ni siquiera la propia reina podía anteponerse a las decisiones que ellas tomaban.

Desde pequeño Armin había tenido que valerse por sí mismo, ya que las hadas siempre le miraban raro, ya que para ellas era hijo del pecado, algo que nunca debió haber sucedido. Historia intentaba ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera, pero siendo la reina casi siempre estaba ocupada. Al ir creciendo fue notando el desprecio de las hadas hacia él, y también noto que era el único diferente en ese lugar, se sentía extraño, simplemente no encajaba. Con el paso de los años se entero de lo sucedido con su madre y el porqué del odio que parecían tenerle.

Desde joven le comenzaron a asignar misiones, así lo había decidido el consejo. Sabían perfectamente que fallaría puesto que nadie le ayudaría. La reina le dio consejos de cómo llevar a cabo sus misiones. Pero él tenía otros planes en mente.

La única herencia que le había dejado su madre era un viejo libro gastado, nadie le había tomado importancia ya que era un tipo de diario; lo que nadie supo nunca es que ese libro tenía varios hechizos que ella había recolectado durante su vida, puesto que siempre quiso huir de ahí. Estaba por lograrlo cuando se enamoro y no pudo completar su objetivo. Esos hechizos se encontraban en clave, y por eso pasaron desapercibidos para los demás. Pero Armin era especial, nació con una inteligencia enorme, lo cual le ayudo a poder descifrar el regalo de su difunta madre.

Al cumplir 16 años de vida ya había fallado 2 misiones, así que sólo le quedaba una oportunidad. Si llegase a fallar le esperaba el mismo destino que su madre, lo que nadie supo es que él fallaba a propósito, estaba a un paso de cumplir su deseo y el de su madre, en esta última misión lo lograría sin duda.

Antes de partir hubo un escándalo de que la reina había osado romper la regla de no involucrarse con los humanos, así es, Historia Reiss había quedado embarazada y dado a luz a un pequeño niño de nombre Levi el cual ahora contaba con 1 año de edad. Pero por ser la reina le tuvieron consideración y su único castigo sería no ver nunca más a la persona con la que se involucró, además de que se quedaría confinada al castillo. Lo más lejos que podía ir era al jardín. Eso enfureció a Armin, maldita hipocresía, su madre fue asesinada sin piedad y a él lo trataban como si fuese una escoria; pero a la reina simplemente la confinarían al castillo.

\- Armin cuídate mucho – Historia corrió a abrazar al pequeño rubio – y ten mucha suerte, ya verás que todo saldrá bien – le dio un beso en la frente deseándole lo mejor.

\- No se preocupe su alteza, estoy seguro que todo saldrá perfecto – le dio una sonrisa, mientras por dentro sentía repulsión hacia la amabilidad de la reina.

Su misión era fácil, solo tenía que juntar a dos personas que de hecho ya estaban enamorados, lo único que debía hacer era crear una pequeña oportunidad de que se encontrasen y hablaran un poco. Hannah conocía desde pequeña a Franz, ambos eran de familia de clase media, se amaban mutuamente pero no tenían miedo a que la otra persona le rechazara así que nunca expresaron sus sentimientos, Armin solo debía aconsejarles que hablaran de lo que sentían el uno para el otro. Lo cual hizo, ellos se encontraban hablando acerca de lo que sentían, haciendo planes de boda y ser felices por siempre. Pero el rubio tenía otros planes. Lo que era un simple beso puro y casto se convirtió en un beso apasionado, después en caricias y sin pensarlo ya estaban teniendo sexo, todo eso fue provocado por Armin.

Sabía perfectamente que lo que acababa de hacer le costaría la vida, el consejo de hadas le vigilaba cada paso que daba así que se dieron cuenta de que él había provocado que tuvieran relaciones sexuales. Pero el no les daría tiempo de actuar, justo después de que ellos terminaran con lo suyo le lanzó un hechizo a Hannah haciendo que cayera en un profundo sueño, e inmediatamente apareció frente a Franz y con una daga atravesó su pecho extrayendo el corazón palpitante de su cuerpo. Ahora ya tenía casi completo su ritual, lo único que debía hacer era comerse el corazón que tenía en sus manos. No lo pensó mucho y lo engullo completamente.

Las hadas observaron todo eso aterradas y prosiguieron con su muerte, pero hacerlo desaparecer con su magia era lo que finalizaba el ritual. Armin tomaría a Hannah como su recipiente para volver a la vida, él volvería a la vida como un humano, no moriría, simplemente se transformaría en un bebé. El consejo de hadas nunca se preocupo más por el asunto, se habían desecho de él, era lo que realmente les importaba.

Pasaron los 9 meses de embarazo y Hannah dio a luz a un lindo niño rubio y de ojos azules, el cual hicieron pasar por su hermano. Su madre así evito un escándalo y arruinar la vida de su pequeña hija.

Armin al nacer era capaz de recordar exactamente todo lo que había pasado en su vida anterior, aun conservaba sus recuerdos y conocimientos adquiridos. Lo que no esperaba era perder sus alas y con ellas sus poderes, ahora era un simple humano común y corriente, pero al menos era libre. Por otra parte tenía sed de venganza, no sabía cómo pero de algún modo la tendría. Desde pequeño se intereso por la lectura, los humanos solían ser muy curiosos y ocurrentes, eso le serviría. Debía seguir buscando todo tipo de información sobre magia, después de todo su madre había conseguido valiosa información desde hace mucho.

La "madre" de Armin era cercana a los reyes, los cuales acababan de tener un pequeño niño que sería la alegría de sus vidas. Los reyes pensaron que sería buena idea que el pequeño Eren fuera amigo del lindo rubio. Así es como Armin llego al castillo, pronto demostró ser muy inteligente y se encargo de deshacerse del consejero real sin dejar ninguna prueba de ello para después ocupar el puesto vacante. Gracias a su inteligencia eso fue demasiado fácil para él.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

 _¿Conoces el cuento de la cenicienta?_

\- Ya sé, un baile – dijo Levi con su cara seria, pero realmente estaba algo emocionado.

\- ¿Qué hay con eso? – preguntó Eren ingenuamente.

\- Haremos un baile, invitaremos a todas las princesas y doncellas que puedan asistir, y ahí encontraremos a la que será tu esposa – finalizó.

\- Ya te he dicho varias veces que yo no necesito eso – dijo haciendo su lindo puchero de siempre.

\- ¿Y si te pido que lo intentes por mi? – puso cara de niño bueno, algo que nunca hacia, su semblante siempre serio se suavizo y puso ojos de gatito tierno, eso era nuevo para Eren, nunca antes había visto esa fase de Levi, diablos es hermoso pensó y sin quererlo se sonrojo como nunca y sintió latir rápidamente su corazón.

\- Eso es trampa Levi – dijo casi con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos.

\- Por favor – sabia que se la estaba jugando, y por su madre haría lo que fuera. Así que se trago su orgullo e intento convencer por todos los medios al pequeño mocoso – sí esto no funciona prometo dejare de insistir ¿sí?

\- Esta bien – Eren realmente quería abrazarlo y no soltarle nunca.

\- Que fácil eres – soltó una leve sonrisa de victoria y volvió a su semblante serio, Eren iba a replicar pero antes de que eso pasara Levi continuo con lo suyo – bien, ahora tenemos que planear todo… ya sé, aprovechemos que en una semana es tu cumpleaños. Tienes que decirle a tu padre los planes, hay que hacer una enorme fiesta e invitar a todas las princesas y doncellas de todos los reinos, hay que decir que andas en busca de esposa.

\- Yo no le diré nada a mi padre.

\- Eren dijiste lo harías por mi – dijo serio.

\- Está bien, solo por ti ¿ok? – contestó frustrado.

\- Ya se, que sea una fiesta de disfraces, tu encárgate de decirle a tu padre, yo tengo algo que hacer – sin decir nada mas desapareció dejando a un Eren enojado y a la vez embobado recordando esa linda imagen que le había regalado Levi hace unos instantes.

Como se lo prometió a Levi fue inmediatamente a buscar a su padre para avisarle la nueva decisión que acababa de tomar. Su padre fue más que feliz con la decisión que había tomado su hijo, aprovecharían su cumpleaños para conseguirle una linda esposa, además de que la fecha era muy propicia para ello, era empezando la primavera, el reino en esas fechas siempre estaba lleno de vida, a donde quiera que volteasen estaba lleno de flores y hermosos paisajes verdes. ¿Qué mejor que un aniversario en esas fechas. En cuanto Eren se marcho a su habitación su padre mando llamar a Armin para que comenzara con los preparativos de la fiesta; la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, el rubio estaba enamorado del lindo príncipe desde que tenía memoria, y eso era desde siempre. El ojiazul tenía meses envenenando al rey, debía matarle antes de que forzara a que su hijo se casara, y de repente le dan esta noticia. Seguro es culpa del maldito de Levi, pensó. Esas malditas hadas siempre metiéndose en su camino. Bueno, eso realmente no importaba él se encargaría de desaparecer a todo aquel que quisiese separar a Eren de su lado, el rey tenia los días contados, Levi igual y cualquier zorra que se acerque a su amado sufriría el mismo destino pensó para sí mismo.

Las invitaciones a los diferentes reinos cercanos fueron enviadas igual que a las doncellas del reino, en el castillo todos estaban atareados con los preparativos; una semana para preparar una fiesta de semejante magnitud no era suficiente. Eren se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en Levi, ya había pasado un día sin saber de él, si no volvía ahora mismo seguro cancelaria todo pensó.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Levi por su parte estaba en su reino, pidiéndole ayuda a Hanji la cual solo le hacía bromas pesadas. Cuando de repente las hadas del consejo le llamaron a donde se encontraban reunidas. Le dieron un anillo mientras le explicaban que este le ayudaría a que su humano encontrara pareja, ese anillo ejercía un tipo de magia sobre las personas que lo portaran creando un sentimiento parecido al amor, cuando las personas con el juego de anillos se encontraran no habría nada que los pudiese separar. Después se entero por Sasha una casi "amiga" de él que el otro anillo lo tenía ella y se lo daría a su humano, una mujer llamada Mikasa, o sea ¿qué tipo de nombre es ese? Pensó. Y posteriormente su madre le mando a llamar.

\- Levi bebé ¿Cómo estás? – dijo emocionada, tenia días sin verlo.

\- Bien – dijo cortante, no es que así lo quisiera solo que su mente estaba ocupada pensando en Eren, y que hacerle eso sería algo muy bajo, después de todo su deber era cuidarlo ya que era su mocoso. Bueno, no es que le perteneciese, pero llevar a cabo el plan del anillo era algo inadmisible para él.

\- ¿Seguro? – ella como madre, como hada y como mujer tenía un sexto sentido muy desarrollado e intuía lo que pasaba con su hermoso hijo – sabes Levi, ese anillo igual y no es necesario que lo uses, igual y Eren encuentra a su persona especial sin necesidad de esa cosa, igual y ya lo encontró – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

\- Pero y como saber si está bien usarlo o no? ¿Cómo sé quién es la persona indicada para él?

\- Eso no se sabe, pero te diré un secreto ¿Sabes porque se te prohíbe mostrar tus alas a los demás?

\- Mmmm, realmente no lo sé, veo que todas ustedes las muestran, menos yo – contesto desconcertado.

\- Tus alas son diferentes a las nuestras, en ellas esta un inmenso poder

\- Yo creí que era porque son feas y diferentes a las vuestras – dijo medio receloso.

\- No, con ellas puedes desaparecer cualquier encantamiento, tienes prohibido mostrar tus alas porque eres capaz de desaparecer cualquier tipo de magia, inclusive la que usamos nosotras las hadas.

\- Nunca había pensado en eso – y nuevamente se quedo pensativo.

\- No pienses mucho en eso, haz lo que sienta tu corazón, yo siempre te apoyaré pase lo que pase – le abrazo de nueva cuenta esta vez dándole un beso en la frente como despedida. Lo cual el interpreto y se retiro despidiéndose con la mano diciendo adiós.

Agarro el anillo que se encontraba en la palma de su mano, se quedo pensando un momento y se dispuso a volver al lado de aquel mocoso de hermosos ojos.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

\- LEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Volviste – gritó emocionado Eren corriendo a abrazar fuertemente a su hada.

\- Claro que tenía que venir, ahora suéltame – dijo con su mirada fría de siempre.

\- Eres malo, te extrañe mucho ¿Tu no me extrañaste?

\- Si Eren, te extrañe mucho - le susurro al oído mientras respondía un poco el abrazo sin pensarlo, logrando que Eren se sonrojara.

\- Whaaaaaa soy feliz de escuchar eso Levi – dijo aferrándose más al cuerpo del pelinegro.

\- Oi mocoso ya cálmate – lo aparto de una patada.

\- Eso me dolió – reprocho.

\- Más importante que eso – ignoró olímpicamente los dramas del menor - ¿Sabes bailar?

\- No, nunca lo he hecho.

\- Tsk, maldito mocoso inútil – dijo volteando el rostro.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – fingió no haber escuchado.

\- Dije que tendré que enseñarte a bailar en 3 días que faltan para tu fiesta.

Después de decir eso pusieron algo de música y comenzaron con las clases de baile. A Levi no le quedo de otra que ser la pareja de baile de Eren, y como era el más bajo le toco el rol femenino, debía dejarse llevar por él pequeño príncipe; pero realmente era muy torpe y le pisaba a cada rato, inclusive habían caído tres veces al suelo. Esto no parecía servir de nada

Pasaron dos días y ya estaba rindiendo frutos tanto ensayo. Eren no era lo que se diga un experto en baile, pero al menos ya no le pisaba y se movía con un poco de gracia, pensaba el pelinegro.

Cuando practicaban Eren se le quedaba viendo a los ojos a Levi, perdiéndose en ellos, imaginándose que se sentiría al besar esos finos labios que tanto deseaba, le agarraba de la cintura y lo pegaba lo mas que pudiese a su cuerpo, le gustaba sentir el calor del frágil cuerpo del pelinegro, así como asfixiarse con su delicioso aroma. En cierta forma deseaba que las clases de baile nunca terminasen y quedarse abrazados por siempre.

Varias veces estuvo a punto de robarle un beso a Levi, pero este volteaba el rostro, o desaparecía yéndose a otro lado. El pelinegro sentía exactamente lo mismo que el castaño, sentía un calor muy agradable al estar entre los brazos del menor, sentir su respiración, el palpitar acelerado de su pecho que hacia juego con los latidos de su mismo corazón. Ese aroma tan dulce y fresco a la vez, quería quedarse así para siempre, pero eso no era posible, no para él, además debía pensar en su hermosa madre, le hizo una promesa y no podía fallarle.

\- Oye Eren igual y podrías besar sapos o ranas, igual y tu princesa se encuentra convertida en rana – dijo mientras miraba por el balcón de la habitación. Enfrente estaba un estanque y había varios de esos horribles animales.

\- ¿Qué? ¿ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO? YO NUNCA TOCARIA ESAS COSAS – dijo enojado – igual y si te beso te quedas por siempre a mi lado – dijo murmurando tratando que Levi no escuchase, pero era obvio que si había escuchado.

\- Igual y si te pateo muy fuerte te dejo sin descendientes – dijo enfadado.

\- Pero eso sería malo para nuestra descendencia – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? Mocoso loco – dijo con un pequeño sonrojo pero frunciendo mas su frente.

Así pasaron los días y el sentimiento que tenia cada un permanecía ahí y se hacía cada vez más fuerte, cada minuto que pasaba lograba hacer que se enamoraran cada vez mas sin que lo planearan. Al fin llego el 30 de marzo, que era el cumpleaños número 15 del mocoso, y por ende la famosa fiesta de mascaras, todos usarían una además de unas alas para hacer ver más fantasioso todo.

Eren ya estaba arreglado, lucia hermoso con su traje negro con bordados dorados, un traje hermoso digno de un príncipe. Además de que con lo que se pusiese se veía bien, ahora bien arreglado y peinado se miraba precioso. Se puso su máscara dorada adornada con hermosas joyas las cuales no se comparaban con las esmeraldas que tenia por ojos, simplemente no había joya que superase en belleza sus ojos. A su traje se le anexaron unas exuberantes alas blancas parecidas a las de un ángel. La verdad es que ante los ojos de Levi eso era, un ángel, uno que nunca podría alcanzar o que simplemente no merecía. Sea lo que fuese simplemente nunca podrían estar juntos y ya estaba resignado a ello.

\- Eren tengo algo para ti – le llamo el pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué es? – volteó emocionado, amaba los regalos y más si era uno de su amor platónico.

\- Dame tu mano – ordenó y Eren obedeció, se hincó y le puso un hermoso anillo en el dedo, eso parecía como una proposición ante los ojos del castaño, que equivocado estaba – feliz cumpleaños mocoso – intento esbozar una sonrisa pero simplemente no pudo, sentía que estaba traicionando y a las vez entregando al amor de su vida.

\- Gracias Levi, eres tan bueno conmigo – lo levanto del suelo abrazándolo y cuando iba a besarle Levi simplemente apareció recostado en la cama de Eren – eso es trampa – hizo su conocido puchero.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – dijo ignorándolo – espero y todo salga bien y demuestres lo bien que ya sabes bailar.

\- No quiero bailar con nadie que no seas tú.

\- Eren, recuerda que me lo prometiste, es por tu bien – ¿a quién engañaba? Eso era una vil mentira.

\- Ya se – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta – pero si esto no funciona tendrás que hacerte responsable – dijo con una sonrisa divertida y sin más salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia donde la fiesta, ya que estaba por comenzar y Levi había dicho no podría ir.

Todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón de baile, habían venido muchas hermosas doncellas de todo el reino, varias de reinos vecinos, así como diferentes princesas; entre ellas Mikasa, quien portaba animadamente el anillo "de la suerte" que Sasha le había proporcionado días atrás. Ella era feliz, siempre había estado enamorada de Eren aunque este nunca le prestara atención. Pero según lo que Sasha le dijo hoy sería su día de suerte.

Eren llego a donde se encontraba su padre diciéndole que ya se encontraba listo, y entonces el rey procedió a presentar a su hijo y agradecer la presencia de todos; animando a su hijo a que fuera a bailar con las invitadas. Lo pensó, quería volver a su habitación con Levi, pero recordó que se lo prometió así que haría el intento. Sabía que era en vano, su corazón ya tenía dueño aunque en su interior también sabía que lo que sentía no era mutuo. O eso es lo que él pensaba, y esos pensamientos lo hacían débil ante el poder del anillo. Siguió su camino entre todas esas hermosas señoritas, ninguna llamaba su atención y bailo con algunas por educación. Nada de esto estaba funcionando, así que iría a donde Levi para que se haga responsable de sus sentimientos; cuando de repente se sintió muy fuertemente atraído hacia la derecha; al voltear se encontró con Mikasa, su vieja amiga así como la princesa del reino vecino. Se conocían desde niños, él siempre la vio como una hermana mayor y sobreprotectora, a veces eso le llegaba a fastidiar de ella, además de que era muy posesiva. Pero hoy todo se sentía diferente, sentía una muy fuerte atracción hacia ella, cuando fijo su mirada en los ojos de ella no la pudo separar, sentía que su corazón era estrujado, Levi, necesitaba a Levi, pero Mikasa, ella estaba haciendo que se olvidase de Levi. Cuando menos lo pensó ya estaban bailando por toda la pista de baile. Hacían bonita pareja, nadie lo podía negar, su padre estaba emocionado, el rey quería eso, Mikasa era un excelente partido para su hijo como lo había dicho anteriormente.

Ya había pasado una hora, y esa… esa maldita mujer no soltaba a su mocoso, entonces lo vio, ambos tenían el mismo anillo. La culpa y los celos estaban carcomiendo el corazón de Levi. Armin también estaba observando la escena; tendría que deshacerse de ella pronto pensó. Por otra parte lejos de ahí el consejo de hadas estaban observando todo, ellas ordenaron a Levi darle el anillo y que le dijera a Eren fuese a la fiesta y que él no saliese del cuarto de su humano, pero simplemente no estaba tranquilo.

\- Perdóname madre – suspiro y se comenzó a arreglar.

Eren seguía bailando con Mikasa, estaba como en un trance, era como un muñeco de trapo, sin pensamientos, solo esa rara atracción que le generaba el anillo. Todos estaban concentrados viendo la hermosa escena que estaban dando la reciente nueva pareja en medio de la pista, Sasha se había escapado hacía el buffet, aprovechaba que todo estaba yendo bien con su humano y a la vez con su misión.

Cuando de repente las puertas principales se abrieron a la par y en las escaleras apareció un hermoso ángel, bueno, en realidad era un hada muy celosa la que se mostraba ahí. Pero ante todos parecía un ángel.

 _Come up to meet you (vengo a reunirme contigo)_

 _Tell you I'm sorry (a decirte que lo siento)_

 _You don't know how lovely you are (no sabes lo maravilloso que eres)_

Iba vestido de blanco también con bordes dorados, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se puso su traje de príncipe de las hadas, su hermoso cabello negro caía hacia enfrente y brillaba con la luz que le proporcionaban los candelabros y la gran luna llena a sus espaldas.

 _I had to find you (tenía que encontrarte)_

 _Tell you I need you (decirte te necesito)_

 _And tell you I set you apart (decirte que me separé de ti)_

Su piel de porcelana también brillaba con la luz y esos hermosos ojos azules con destellos plateados y afilados.

 _Tell me your secrets (dime tus secretos)_

 _And nurse me your questions (y hazme tus preguntas)_

 _Oh lets go back to the start (volvamos al comienzo)_

Pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención, si no las hermosas y enormes alas, no parecían de hada en absoluto, Levi era un ángel que había bajado del cielo es lo que pensaron todos.

 _Running in circles (corriendo en círculos)_

 _Coming in talls (siguiendo el rastro)_

 _Heads on a science apart (de frente a la ciancia distante)_

Todos se detuvieron a admirar a Levi, inclusive Sasha dejo de comer cuando miro las alas, esas alas que tenía prohibido mostrar a nadie.

 _Nobody said it was easy (nadie dijo que era fácil)_

 _It's such a shame for us to part (es tal vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos)_

En cuanto Eren volteo su vista a las escaleras el brillo que tenía el anillo desapareció y con ello perdió todo tipo de magia, hasta entonces fue que reacciono y fue a encontrarse con el pelinegro que estaba descendiendo por las escaleras. Nadie hacia nada, todos miraban perplejos, hasta Mikasa se quedo sin saber qué hacer.

Nobody said it was easy (nadie dijo que era fácil)

No one ever said it would be this hard (nadie dijo jamás que sería así de díficil)

Oh take me back to the start (oh, llévame de Nuevo al comienzo)

\- Me concedes esta pieza – dijo Eren hincándose frente a Levi mientras le besaba la mano.

\- Claro, su alteza – contesto sutilmente.

 _I was just guessing (solo estaba adivinando)_

 _At numbers and figures (los números y las figures)_

 _Pulling the puzzles apart (separando los rompecabezas)_

Bailaron varias piezas, ambos se sentían muy bien estando juntos que se olvidaron de todo, y a los demás en si no les importaba, aunque se tratase de dos chicos se miraban muy bien juntos, y se sentía ese ambiente de felicidad que ambos emanaban.

 _Questions_ _of science (las cuestiones de la ciencia)_

 _Science and progress(de la ciencia y del progreso)_

 _Do not speak as loud as my heart (no hablan tan alto como mi corazón_ )

Levi sabía que no contaba con el tiempo suficiente, ya que había osado desafiar las decisiones de las viejas hadas como él les decía. Así que tenía que actuar rápido. Agarro el anillo que se encontraba en la mano de su mocoso, lo retiro y desapareció de su mano, acto seguido agarro a Eren de la mano y lo jalo hacia el jardín. El menor se dejo llevar, seguía embobado con la belleza de su Levi.

 _And tell me you love me (y dime que me amas)_

 _Come back and haunt me (vuelve y búscame)_

 _Oh and I rush to the start (oh, cuando me apresuro al comienzo)_

Una vez ya en el jardin, cerca de una fuente, todo parecia brillar, todo se veia lleno de magia. Pero en realidad era Levi el que hacía todo eso posible.

\- Eren perdóname, te entregue a esa chica.

 _Running in circles (corriendo en círculos)_

 _Coming in talls (siguiendo el rastro)_

 _Coming back as we are (volviendo como somos)_

\- Pero gracias a eso me di cuenta que en verdad te amo – le susurro al oído mientras le mantenía abrazado – eres la persona más importante para mí – le dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro del menor.

\- Levi no se dé que me hablas, pero yo también te amo… te quiero solo a ti.

\- Eren no tengo mucho tiempo – dijo mientras sacaba una cadena de oro con una pluma de adorno – este es mi regalo para ti – mientras le ponía el collar en el cuello – prométeme que nunca te lo quitaras, esto te protegerá de muchas cosas.

\- No sé a qué te refieres, estas muy extraño.

\- Solo prométemelo.

 _Nobody said it was easy (nadie dijo que era fácil)_

 _It's such a shame for us to part (es tal vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos)_

\- Te lo prometo – dijo Eren.

\- Sabes Eren, he roto varias reglas en este tiempo – hizo una pausa – he desobedecido ordenes de mis superiores, pero no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, quiero me prometas una cosa más.

\- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir, no sabía realmente a que se refería Levi.

\- Quiero que me prometas que serás feliz aunque yo ya no este.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso planeas dejarme? – dijo con los ojos llorosos.

\- Eren, cuando un hada es mala, desobedece las reglas, no cumplen con las ordenes… esas hadas mueren – hizo una breve pausa – yo he hecho todas esas cosas.

 _Nobody said it was easy (nadie dijo que era fácil)_

 _No one ever said it would be this hard (nadie dijo jamás que sería así de díficil)_

 _Oh take me back to the start (oh, llévame de Nuevo al comienzo)_

En ese momento Eren abrio muy grande sus ojos, ¿entonces esta era su despedida? No, no lo aceptaría, el amaba a Levi, no podía irse así como si nada.

\- Eren prométemelo – dijo en un susurro.

\- No puedo Levi, eso no te lo puedo prometer, yo no sé que pasara si no estás tú aquí conmigo – dijo con los ojos llorosos.

\- Eren, ¿sabes porque no me arrepiento de haberte conocido? – dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

\- No quiero que te vayas de mi lado, quiero estar junto a ti.

\- Yo también quiero estar siempre junto a ti, pero eso es imposible – a lo lejos se empezó a escuchar las campanas que indicaban serían las 12 de la madrugada – antes de conocerte siempre me sentí que no había un lugar al cual pertenecía, gracias a ti he conocido lo que es la felicidad, desde que te conocí mi vida tenía un poco de sentido, y eso era hacerte feliz; aunque he fracasado en eso – bufo – pero lo poco que duro fui feliz – ya iban 4 campanadas – gracias a ti pude conocer lo que es el amor, y también gracias a ti podré hacer realidad mi otro sueño ¿recuerdas lo que te dije el primer día que nos vimos?

\- Me dijiste mocoso – dijo ya sin poder contener su llanto.

\- Eren aún un mocoso – le dio una risa amable – un hada cuando muere vuelve a la parte de la naturaleza de donde vino inicialmente, ahora yo seré libre, podre ser parte del viento y volar libremente por todo el mundo.

\- Me harás mucha falta – reprocho.

\- Te amo.

Justo cuando iban a unir lentamente sus labios, ese beso tan anhelado por Eren, tantas veces que lo intento y esta sería su última oportunidad. Su corazón latía fuertemente apenas se iban a rozar y sonó la última campanada y con ello Levi simplemente desapareció sin darle tiempo al castaño de reaccionar, solo hubo un fuerte destello y ya no estaba. Sus labios nunca se tocaron y el pequeño príncipe se derrumbo cayendo al suelo mientras lloraba sin consuelo.

" _Cuando un hada muere vuelve a la naturaleza de donde nació."_

Y de repente comenzó a llover fuertemente, parecía una tormenta, ahora Eren no sabía si amaba o odiaba la lluvia. Pero igual no se levanto, siguió llorando en aquel hermoso jardín.

* * *

 **Notas:**

La verdad tarde mucho en actualizar porque me daba flojerita sentarme a escribir, y por otra parte cada vez que lo hacía terminaba viendo cualquier cosa en youtube o facebook u.u

Perdón enserio, y gracias a los que siguen mi historia, y los que me dejan comentarios, se los agradezco mucho.

Por otra parte aproveché que no he dormido nada y me puse a escribir, creo que quedo más o menos, si encuentran algún error es porque me dio sueño y ya no lo quise revisar xD

La canción se llama The scientist – coldplay, es mi trauma esa canción. No puedo dejar de oírla simplemente, y milagrosamente vi que quedaba con lo que estaba pasando así que la puse :D

Espero actualizar más seguido, cualquier sugerencia es bien aceptada.

No los deje darse ni siquiera un beso :c


	9. Ymir y un nuevo amanecer

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** sweet yuri.

Notas al final.

* * *

Desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eren donde había muerto Levi, fue que comenzó a llover todos los días, sin parar, los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses; para ser exactos pasaron 8 meses y 26 días de constante lluvia. De alguna forma el reino logro sobrevivir a tanta agua gracias al relieve de la región, pero después de eso el reino no se encontraba en el mejor momento. Lograron sobrevivir gracias a grandes invernaderos que servían para cultivar frutas, verduras y hortalizas; como la lluvia fue constante no podían hacer mucho realmente, eso era todo un castigo; pero jamás se imaginaron lo que vendría después de eso.

Otro acontecimiento importante fue la muerte del rey Grisha, a solo 3 meses del cumpleaños número 15 de Eren este falleció al parecer por "un problema del corazón" explico Armin, lo que nunca dijo fue que realmente él había envenenado al rey para dejar libre a Eren de cualquier compromiso ya que el antiguo rey aún seguía con las intenciones de casar a su hijo para que le diera un heredero. Al morir Grisha Jaeger inmediatamente Eren subió al trono, y con la ayuda del consejero real lograron sobrevivir al diluvio que provoco la muerte de Levi.

Por otra parte Historia Reiss había llorado por mucho tiempo la muerte de su amado hijo, eso le hizo comprender que realmente lo que hacían las hadas, o mejor dicho todas esas estúpidas reglas que imponía el consejo eran sólo eso, ideas estúpidas. Se reveló contra ellas, no quería que su familia – refiriéndose a todas las hadas del reino – sufrieran lo que ella y su hijo, o sea desde cuando enamorarte de alguien era un crimen; era peor pecado lo que hacia el consejo, ya que para llevar a cabo sus ambiciones jugaban con los sentimientos de las personas. Una vez que todo paso al final decidieron no inmiscuirse más con las cosas de los humanos, a partir de ahora sólo harían su trabajo como hadas del clima, se encargarían de traer vida y cosas hermosas al mundo de los humanos. Ya no habría más hadas madrinas, pero ahora serían capaces de enamorarse de quienes ellas eligieran. Aunque ella como reina y pilar de ese mundo mágico sería la única que no podría estar con su ser amado, pero ese era su deber como reina después de todo, ella sería feliz al menos viendo feliz a su familia.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

En otro de los reinos humanos la reina de dicho reino observaba atentamente la hermosa luna, recordando y comparándola con la mujer que amaba, su amor prohibido tenía la belleza de la luna, era blanca, rubia, con hermosos ojos, una voz amable. Recordaba con añoranza a esa linda hada tímida que en su tiempo le había sido asignada a ella para que encontrara a un buen partido y se casase, cosa que nunca pasó ya que ella cayó encantada por la belleza de Historia Reiss. Así es, Ymir era la reina de aquel reino no tan lejano donde se encontraba el joven rey de ojos verdes; incluso después de casi 17 años ella aún anhelaba poder ver nuevamente a su amada, la cual había desaparecido el día que se unieron en una sola y consumaron su amor.

Fue un 25 de diciembre, exactamente los 8 meses con 26 días que duro el diluvio que esas antiguas amantes se volvieron a encontrar reviviendo viejos sentimientos que nunca se fueron.

\- Mi reina, ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- He venido a una misión muy importante y a pedirte un gran favor.

\- Lo que tú desees, sabes que yo siempre estaré a tus órdenes.

\- Ymir, deberías dejar de mimarme tanto – contesto sonrojándose la hermosa hada.

\- Que más quisiera yo que poder mimarte todos los días, te he extrañado tanto y me haces mucha falta – no supo cuando pero ya estaba abrazando el menudo cuerpo de la rubia.

\- Yo igual te he extrañado, y aún recuerdo nuestro ultimo día juntas – suspiro – y es por eso que ha venido nuevamente hoy.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – se separo un poco para dejarla hablar y poder admirar esos hermosos ojos, quería contemplarla lo más que pudiera, ya que sabía que no podrían estar juntas.

\- Lo que pasa es que de ese amor tan puro y lo que hicimos la ultima vez nació un bebe, un hijo de nuestro gran amor.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? No entiendo nada, porque me lo dices apenas, eso es imposible – alzo la voz, amaba a esa hermosa mujer, pero enterarse de algo así era increíble – ¿tenemos un hijo? – fue lo que pudo preguntar entre emocionado, frustrada, enojada… simplemente no lo podía describir, eran muchas emociones las que le hacían sentir esa confesión.

\- Veras… – entonces Historia le contó todo lo que había pasado con su bebé, mientras Ymir no podía articular ni una palabra, solo escuchaba atenta hasta que termino de contarle todo – pero no todo está perdido – exclamo con una linda sonrisa con la cual hizo que la mujer pecosa olvidara de pronto todo – sólo que ahora te tocara a ti hacerte cargo de nuestro bebé – termino mientras extendía sus brazos y le entregaba un lindo bebé recién nacido blanco como la porcelana, cabello negro y con unos hermosos ojos plateados.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Historia? No entiendo.

\- Él es Levi, y es nuestro hijo – con solo la mirada le detuvo cualquier cosa que fuera a decir Ymir para que le dejara continuar su explicación – sé que te dije que nuestro hijo murió, pero ser el hijo de la reina de las hadas tiene sus ventajas – y ahí estaba nuevamente esa sonrisa dulce – pero ahora yo no podré hacerme cargo de él, mi mundo ahora no es el apropiado para que viva conmigo, además es la prueba de nuestro amor – Ymir corrió a abrazarlos a ambos.

\- Prometo que lo cuidaré más que a mi vida, será mi tesoro mas valioso, le daré todo el amor que no he podido darte a ti – y por fin unió sus labios con los de la hada, era tanto tiempo añorándolos que no pudo contenerse un instante mas.

\- Lo sé Ymir, lo sé – comenzó a llorar de entre felicidad y tristeza, estaba feliz de que sus dos grandes amores estaban juntos; pero a la vez estaba triste de que no podría estar a su lado. Pero no podía ser egoísta, ella tuvo a Levi muchos años sin siquiera decirle nada a la pecosa, ahora era la oportunidad de ella de ser madre – ahora que te he explicado todo me tengo que ir, recuerda que los amo a ambos.

\- Yo igual te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, y gracias a ti por fin tengo algo que nunca pensé que llegaría a tener – dijo riendo a la vez que lloraba – espero algún día podamos estar juntas.

Sin más que decir o hacer Historia desapareció. Ymir se recostó en su habitación con su lindo hijo. Al día siguiente hizo un anuncio real, en el cual presentaba a su Levi como príncipe heredero al trono. Ella era una reina respetada, un poco temida pero igual era amada por sus las personas de su reino, puesto que era justa y bondadosa con todos.

Pasaron 5 años desde que Levi llego a la vida de Ymir, todos esos días fueron muy apreciados por la pecosa y el pequeño azabache. Él la quería mucho, y para ella él era su vida. En el reino todos querían al chico, y era admirado por la belleza de sus ojos plateados con destellos en azul, era toda una belleza.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Mientras tanto volviendo al reino de Eren el cual ahora contaba con 20 años de edad, ya era todo un rey, seguía sin casarse, pero todos le respetaban puesto que había tenido que asumir la monarquía desde muy joven nadie tenía nada que reprocharle.

Pero el pueblo nuevamente se encontraba en graves problemas, desde aquél 25 de diciembre que dejo de llover, ni una sola gota había caído en ese reino, lograron sobrevivir gracias a que el diluvio que hubo anteriormente dejo grandes ríos, lagos, presas de agua para poder abastecerse. Pero esas reservas de agua estaban llegando a su fin; lo único que podía hacer ahora era pedir ayuda a los reinos vecinos, lo cual no sería nada fácil. La opción más fácil era unirse en matrimonio con Mikasa a cambio de ayuda, lo cual no tenía nada contento a Armin. Debía encontrar una solución sí o sí, no podía dejar que Eren se desposara con alguien más, Eren era suyo y punto.

Armin recurrió a varios hechizos, todo tipo de magia a su alcance la cual no era mucha, realizó varias investigaciones nada fructuosas. Hasta que se entero que justamente la fecha en que la lluvia había parado, en el reino de la luna llena había nacido el heredero al trono. Los rumores decían que el joven príncipe tenía un aura mágica y encantadora, luego se entero que se llamaba Levi, sí, igual que aquella estúpida hada que por poco le arrebata a tu eterno amor platónico. Siguió investigando, inclusive uso magia para llegar al fondo de todo esto y descubrió que en efecto, ese Levi era el mismo al cual su rey profesaba amor eterno. Al parecer había pasado algo parecido a lo que paso con él. También se entero que el clima variaba respecto al estado del ánimo del joven príncipe, lo que le pareció muy curioso. Y fue cuando se le ocurrió una forma de ayudar a su pueblo y así impedir que Eren se case con alguien más solo por ayudar. Lo que le faltaba de magia a Armin Arlet, lo compensaba con su inteligencia y esa facilidad por idear planes locos y extremistas.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bien aquí esta lo que se puede tomar como segunda parte de esta historia? O.O

¿Qué les pareció Ymir e Historia? Esto lo tenía pensado desde un principio, por eso puse a Historia de mama de Levi xD

Sé que muchas cosas no sonaran lógicas, o sea el diluvio y todo eso, pero pues en si es una historia de mágica y sin sentido de la realidad u.u

Por otra parte quiero decir que ya tengo pensadas muchas cosas para más adelante, inclusive esto es a lo que quería llegar desde que empecé la historia, pero siempre que intento escribir me pongo a ver facebook y encuentro actualizaciones de dj y me pierdo leyéndolos y así xD

Tenía planeado el capitulo fuera más largo, pero en realidad no he dormido y me da pereza seguir ahorita, además me distraigo muy fácil y para empeorarlo empecé otra historia D:

Y respondiendo a Jeaninne quiero decir que si te hice llorar con el capitulo anterior realmente me hace feliz que hayas podido sentir algo xD

Si todo sale bien actualizo el lunes, gracias a los que me leen :3


	10. Guerra

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** muerte de varios personajes.

Notas al final.

* * *

\- Su majestad, tengo un plan para hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad y así no tenga que casarse a la fuerza con Mikasa – expreso el rubio.

\- ¿Enserio? – se levanto rápidamente de su trono y abrazo a Armin sonriendo de felicidad, cosa que al más bajo le causo un leve sonrojo – eres el mejor.

\- No digas eso, sabes que yo haría lo que fuera por ti – bajo la mirada intentando cubrir su sonrojo.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que tienes planeado? – se volvió a sentar en su trono, esperando ansioso la respuesta de su consejero.

\- Bueno, esto no es algo fácil de explicar, pero… – hizo una pausa intentando encontrar las palabras correctas – he estado investigando desde hace mucho y me enteré que en el reino de la luna llena, la reina Ymir practica lo que es la magia oscura – volvió a hacer una pausa, realmente no se había planteado como decirle esto a Eren, ya que era casi como una declaración de guerra; el rey era alguien que amaba la paz y además no le gustaba hacerle daño a nadie – me entere de buena fuente, mejor dicho yo mismo fui a corroborar la información y realmente es así, no se los motivos que ella haya tenido, pero al parecer exactamente hace 5 años cuando la lluvia al fin paro, ella practico un hechizo muy poderoso, el cual le otorgo un amuleto muy poderoso, con el cual puede controlar el clima – Eren escuchaba muy atento esa historia, le parecía fascinante que alguien pudiera hacer todo eso que su pequeño amigo le estaba explicando.

\- ¿Y qué planeas hacer? ¿Le pedirás que nos lo preste? – pregunto con su cara de ingenuo.

\- Eren, al parecer aún no lo entiendes, tendré que ir por el amuleto yo mismo y traerlo a toda costa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que a toda costa? – realmente a sus 20 años seguía teniendo mente de niño pensó el rubio, y eso era algo que le encantaba.

\- Esa reina bruja nos ha maldecido, iré por el amuleto y lo traeré aquí.

\- ¿Pero cómo le harás? – volvió a insistir.

\- Hay cosas que incluso un rey no debe saber, tu solo confía en mí como lo hacía tu difunto padre, yo siempre pensare en el bienestar de nuestro pueblo y nuestro amado rey – la verdad Armin no mentía, haría lo que fuera por proteger a su rey, a su Eren.

\- No sé Armin, tengo que pensarlo bien – contesto dudoso.

\- No hay mucho que pensar, ella nos ha traído la desgracia al reino, no sé por qué motivos; además no tenemos mucho tiempo, nuestro pueblo sufre mientras pasa el tiempo, sí seguimos así nuestra gente comenzara a morir. Eso es algo que debemos evitar a toda costa, y también – hizo una pausa – esa persona, la que usted amo – Eren volteo a ver a Armin ¿Cómo es que el rubio sabia de eso si nunca le había comentado nada al respecto? ¿Qué sabia él de su Levi? – él siempre amo la lluvia, ¿esa fue su marca no?

\- No quiero hablar de eso – su rostro se oscureció un poco.

\- Eren ¿y si ella fue la culpable de lo que paso aquella noche? ¿Qué tal si ella fue quien asesino a ese joven?

\- No, eso no puede ser él, él me dijo el porqué de lo que paso… - hizo una pausa – déjame ir a mí a negociar con ella, sé que no es una persona fácil de tratar, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

\- Esta bien, pero debemos ir preparados para todo – acepto puesto que conocía perfectamente a Eren, y sabia que no se rendiría fácilmente; entonces tendría que planear bien su próximo movimiento antes de que Eren fuera a hablar con Ymir – me retiro a preparar todo lo que necesitaremos para el viaje – salió de la habitación y llamo al comandante Smith.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Era una hermosa noche de luna llena, realmente parecía una noche mágica, Ymir observaba con amor y nostalgia a su pequeño hijo que se encontraba en el jardín secreto que había dentro del palacio, ese jardín se encontraba exactamente en el centro, entrar ahí solo era posible desde el cuarto de la reina y del príncipe. Ese jardín fue construido por la misma Historia Reiss cuando conoció a Ymir. Ahora ese lugar era secreto para ella y Levi. Él jugaba bajo esa hermosa luz que les proporcionaba la luna, su madre le dijo una vez que ocultara sus alas y que ese era el único lugar donde podía mostrarlas, que solo ahí podía ser libre de ser como es.

Levi a sus 5 años había aprendido mucho de Ymir, en especial a ocultar sus emociones de los demás, siempre con un rostro tranquilo y apacible; aunque por la expresión de ambos se parecían, ya que el único sentimiento que parecían mostrar era el de enojo. Como dijo Ymir, ese era el único lugar donde podía mostrarse realmente como era, ella siempre le observaba atentamente su Levi era realmente hermoso, su cabello negro y su piel blanca como la porcelana brillaba con la luz de la luna, y sus alas, sus hermosas alas solo tenían comparación con su linda y tierna sonrisa sin olvidar esos ojos plateados y afilados, no había espectáculo más bello que ese, y era solo para ella.

\- Levi, ya es tiempo de que duermas – dijo en tono autoritario.

\- Bien, ¿mañana puedo venir de nuevo?

\- Si, pero ahora ya es tarde y tienes que dormir.

Sin decir más ambos volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Levi quedo dormido al poco tiempo en que se recostó. Ymir por su parte miraba por el balcón de su ventana, la luna parecía presagiar algo malo de lo cual no estaba muy equivocada. Paso como una hora y ella seguía fuera pendiente de todo, buscando que era ese mal presentimiento. Un fuerte destello en el jardín llamo su atención y vio como aparecían unas sombras deformes, no eran humanas, solo eran sombras.

\- Su alteza, tenemos intrusos – Annie entro corriendo a su habitación, ella era su guardaespaldas personal así que podía tomarse tal atrevimiento.

\- Lo sé, cuida de mi hijo, solo en ti puedo confiar para eso – dijo con su semblante serio.

\- Pero su majestad…

\- Es una orden, yo iré con los demás guardias y veré que es lo que pasa – interrumpió a la rubia con su semblante serio, más que serio enojado.

Ambas salieron de la habitación, Annie se dirigió al cuarto del príncipe y Ymir cogió su espada y bajo por las escaleras encontrándose con varios de sus hombres mutilados y siendo devorados por esas cosas deformes. Se quedo congelada al ver esa aterradora escena, ¿Qué eran esas cosas? Más importante ¿Qué hacían ahí? Sin pensarlo mucho corrió y con su espada corto una de esas sombras, la cual desapareció al instante e hizo retroceder a la segunda. La espada era mágica, había pertenecido a la familia real desde hace mucho tiempo y con ella podía combatir fuerzas oscuras. Su familia si practicaba la magia desde tiempos remotos, esa espada tenía el poder de la luna, ella era su guardiana y por eso mismo el reino tenía ese nombre.

La segunda bestia rugió lanzando todo lo que había a su alrededor incluyendo a los pocos guardias que se encontraban en pie.

\- He traído un mensaje para ti – gruño con una voz siniestra tendiéndole un pergamino a Ymir.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? – Salto nuevamente contra esa cosa partiéndolo en dos de igual forma que había hecho anteriormente – Muere maldita bestia.

\- Su majestad, se encuentra bien – dijeron los presentes.

\- Si, lamento no haberles protegido correctamente – bajo la mirada, estaba enojada y triste a la vez por ver así a sus subordinados.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de limpiar esto y darles un entierro digno su alteza.

\- Gracias – se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes verificar que su hijo se encontrara bien. Le dijo a Annie que lo vigilara de ahora en adelante.

Al llegar a su habitación abrió el pergamino para ver de qué se trataba todo eso.

 _En el próximo eclipse lunar el rey Eren Jaeger irá con un ejército,_

 _invadirá su reino y tomaremos su joya más preciada, para traerla con nosotros,_

 _lo de hoy fue solo una muestra de todo lo que somos capaces de hacer por lograr nuestro objetivo._

 _No importa dónde lo escondas, tu hijo será nuestro._

 _Ya estás advertida._

¿Pero qué demonios? Obviamente no lo permitiría. Fue con Reyner Braun que era su comandante, el que estaba a cargo de su ejército. También llamo a Bertholdt Fubar, que era el consejero real, les informo a ambos de la situación y ordeno tener todo preparado para un posible ataque. A partir de ese día se instalaron guardias en todas las fronteras, todos los caminos hacia el reino fueron vigilados. El reino de Ymir estaba rodeado de unas enormes murallas, las cuales solo contaban con 4 rutas de escape por si algo malo llegase a pasar. Los ciudadanos fueron alertados y les explicaron que en caso de algún ataque enemigo ellos tendrían que ir a un refugio subterráneo donde se encontrarían a salvo.

Faltaba una semana para el próximo eclipse lunar, así que no tenían mucho tiempo que perder.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

\- Su majestad, ya tenemos todo listo.

\- Armin, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me llames por mi nombre?

\- Esta bien, pero eres mi rey.

\- Antes que tu rey soy tu amigo, siempre lo seremos así que no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo – hizo una pausa – bien, es hora de irnos.

Cuando partieron de su reino a Eren le resulto extraño ir acompañado del capitán Smith, puesto que era el mejor de sus guerreros, además los acompañaba Mike, que era uno de sus sargentos, mano derecha e inseparable del rubio. No le dio mucha importancia, conociendo a Armin de seguro estaba muy preocupado por su seguridad y por eso se tomaba medidas tan extremistas ya que a parte de esos dos iban con varios militares rodeándolo. Lo que Eren ignoraba era que días antes su consejero había enviado varias tropas hacia el reino de la luna llena, los cuales ya se encontraban a las afueras de la frontera esperando la orden para la emboscada. El reino de la luna llena era fuerte, pero el reino de Eren era mucho más fuerte en cuanto a fuerzas militares, su ejército era enorme y fácilmente podría aplastarlos.

Armin era un especialista en trampas y haría lo que fuera necesario para llevar a cabo sus planes, por lo que contrato varios mercenarios ordenándoles que mataran a los soldados del reino enemigo, tomaran sus uniformes y los mataran al escuadrón de Erwin donde iba el rey. Los mercenarios no sabían que realmente ellos no tenían ninguna oportunidad y que lo que el rubio realmente quería era empezar una guerra.

El plan salió a la perfección, los mercenarios vestidos con los uniformes del ejército de Ymir los atacaron y también les dijeron que no los dejarían pasar, por ordenes de su reina debían asesinar a Eren, se desencadeno una lucha contra ellos, al final se deshicieron de esos mercenarios, pero hubo algunas bajas lo cual hizo enojar a Eren. Armin le dijo que seguir adelante era peligroso, que Eren debería volver y que él mismo se encargaría de hacer las negociaciones; idea que al instante fue desechada por el joven rey. Sí, realmente era muy obstinado.

Armin había hecho el mismo truco para el lado opuesto, había enviado un pequeño ejército a atacar a Ymir, ellos habían sido encarcelados en el calabozo y ahora eran interrogados, el rubio les dio órdenes de decir que el rey Eren planeaba la guerra y ahora estaba en camino. Ymir al saber eso movilizo sus tropas, a su hijo le dijo que se encerrara en aquel jardín y que obedeciera lo que le dijera Annie. Las tropas de posicionaron en la entrado por donde llegarían los invasores. Ymir se encontraba en su trono, con Bertholdt a su lado y Reiner haciendo guardia en la entrada de esa habitación. Los ciudadanos eran evacuados hacia el refugio.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – exclamo uno de los soldados al escuadrón que se encontraba frente a la entrada al reino.

\- He venido a hablar con la reina Ymir – salió una voz desde la parte de atrás.

\- Nuestra reina no tiene nada que hablar con unos cobardes como ustedes – dijo furioso el soldado.

\- Hablaremos con ella así tengamos que usar la fuerza – ahora hablo el consejero real.

\- No lo permitiremos, ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a presentarse aquí y exigir algo como eso después de todo lo que han hecho – gruño.

\- Si es lo que quieren que así sea – ahora hablo Erwin desenvainando su espada haciéndole señas a su escuadrón y al ejército que se encontraba escondido.

\- Así que tenían todo preparado para una invasión – también desenvaino su espada y ordeno que atacaran a sus soldados – que así sea entonces.

La batalla comenzó, las puertas se cerraron. El ejercito de Eren rápidamente termino con el enemigo, ahora se hallaban tratando de tirar las puertas. No tardaron mucho en lograr entrar y siguieron avanzando peleando contra los soldados enemigos, eso era una real masacre, a pesar de encontrarse en territorio enemigo tenían una enorme ventaja en cuanto a personal. Eren no se esperaba eso, todo había sido planeado por su amigo, vaya, si que aun tenía mucho que aprender pensó; debía dejar de ser tan ingenuo. Entraron al castillo y más guardias a la vista, Armin le ordeno a Gunter y Erd que escoltaran a su alteza a un lugar más seguro. Eren acepto después de que el rubio le insistiera mucho, no quería pero al final accedió en confiar en su amigo.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Armin, Erwin, Mike y unos cuantos soldados más se adentraron en el palacio, ya no había más guardias al parecer. Al entrar a donde se encontraba Ymir, Mike peleo contra Reiner saliendo victorioso, luego vino Bertholdt obteniendo el mismo resultado. Armin ordeno que buscaran a un chico de 5 años, blanco y de cabello negro en el castillo. Una explosión atrás del trono real derrumbo esa pared dejando expuesto al joven príncipe. Ymir al darse cuenta de ello lucho con todas sus fuerzas, Levi observaba atento esa escena, no sabía qué hacer, Annie había quedado atrapada bajo los escombros de la pared. El pelinegro observó como una espada atravesó el cuerpo de su madre; ese era el fin pensó Ymir. No pudo hacer nada por proteger a su hijo, al final había fallado, le había fallado a Levi y a Historia, ahora nunca más la volvería a ver. Sus ojos que regularmente eran inexpresivos ahora lloraban, de su boca salía sangre. El asesino había sido Mike, el cual ahora estaba dándole vuelta a la espada para que la herida no pudiera ser curada por nadie.

\- Levi, te amo – fue lo último que pudo decir, agarro firmemente la espada en su vientre como para que no la pudiera sacar y finalmente cerró sus ojos.

Levi salió corriendo de donde se encontraba llorando y llego hasta donde su madre, la abrazo fuertemente y miro con coraje a Mike, que no se había movido de su lugar. El pelinegro lo vio con odio y empezó a gritar con lágrimas en sus ojos, una extraña luz salió de su cuerpo y de repente todo se comenzó a congelar. Armin le ordeno a todos que salieran de ahí; Mike no tuvo oportunidad de escapar puesto que inmediatamente fue alcanzado por esa luz y quedo congelado, varios soldados corrieron la misma suerte; solo algunos lograron salir de aquel palacio entre ellos Armin y Erwin, una vez que voltearon a ver el castillo se encontraba cubierto por un cristal frio, se veía hermoso. Intentaron romper el hielo, pero al parecer sería imposible, la única opción que tenían era encontrar alguna entrada o escalar. A lo lejos Eren pudo observar el espectáculo, había sido impresionante.

Armin ordeno a Eren que volviera al castillo, que todo había salido bien, que solo faltaba encontrar ese tesoro por el cual habían venido, y con la excusa de que un rey como él tenía muchas obligaciones que cumplir. Eren acepto, total, ya había pasado todo lo que no quería, ya no podría hablar las cosas; así que sin más se dirigió de vuelta a su reino.

Después que Eren se fuera, Armin hizo que los soldados fueran por la gente que se encontraba refugiada, él se encargaría de esclavizarlos. Por otra parte procedió a la búsqueda de ese chiquillo tan problemático con la ayuda de Erwin. Pasaron días y no encontraban forma de entrar, y escalar ese enorme castillo no era realmente una opción. Paso una semana y aun no había forma de entrar ¿y si ya no se encontraba dentro? ¿Qué tal si aprovecho la situación para escapar? Era lo que se cuestionaba Erwin, pero por su parte Armin aseguraba que se encontraba dentro aun ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de ello?

La luna llena salió y la luz se reflejaba en aquel hermoso castillo cubierto de aquel frio hielo, y entonces una pequeña entrada fue revelada. Armin aprovechó la oportunidad e ingreso al palacio, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Erwin. Al final pudieron llegar al centro donde se encontraba aun el pequeño Levi, tenía la mirada perdida; ambos quedaron impresionados con su belleza, el espectáculo que solo había sido admirado por Ymir, ahora ellos pudieron apreciarlo, aunque ahora no mostraba sus alas, ni su hermosa sonrisa; en cambio su rostro estaba lleno de dolor, ira, impotencia y demasiada tristeza. Algo dentro de Erwin se rompió al ver esa mirada, tanto que se olvido del propio dolor que tenía al haber perdido a Mike; ahora quería abrazar a ese pequeño y decirle que todo estaría bien.

\- Hola, Levi hemos venido a ayudarte – expreso el rubio.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – retrocedió un poco temeroso.

\- Somos amigos de tu mama – hizo una pausa – ella nos encomendó cuidarte si algo le pasaba – dijo mientras le tendía una mano.

\- Yo soy Erwin Smith, y prometo cuidarte siempre - se arrodillo ante Levi.

\- Espera, ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Armin.

\- Solo le juro lealtad a este joven que ha perdido todo lo que tenia – Erwin no era tonto, sabía que algo aquí no cuadraba, inclusive se dio cuenta de que los tipos que los atacaron en un comienzo no eran realmente soldados de Ymir, el logro reconocer a uno de esos mercenarios, también se entero que por ordenes del consejero real varios soldados habían ido a atacar el reino contrario. Algo no estaba bien, y el descubriría que era; pero ahora algo le decía que tenía que proteger ese chico.

\- Está bien, es hora de irnos, nosotros te protegeremos – expreso Armin, ellos dos se podría decir que tenían el mismo nivel en cuanto a rango, por lo tanto él no debía ponerse en contra, además de que Erwin era el capitán, todos los soldados le eran fieles.

\- Vamos – y cargo al hermoso chico de cabellera oscura y ojos plateados, el cual estaba vestido como un príncipe, lleno de joyas y con una corona que era símbolo de su herencia.

Salieron del castillo, y con las tropas se dirigieron hacia donde su rey, algunos soldados se quedaron ahí para obedecer las órdenes que fueron dadas por Armin de hacer trabajar a la gente de ese lugar. Erwin llevaba con él a Levi, en su caballo; al parecer no se quería separar del chico, lo que implicaba un pequeño problema para Armin. Ya vería la forma de separarlos una vez que llegaran.

Una vez que llegaron al castillo Armin le ordeno a Erwin que le entregara a Levi, que él se encargaría de acomodarlo e informarle todo a su majestad. Erwin accedió entregándole al pequeño.

Levi fue confinado a una de las torres del castillo, la cual se encontraba en la parte más alejada. Le explico a Erwin que esas habían sido las ordenes explicitas de Eren y que solo 4 personas podían tener acceso a ese lugar. La primera persona que podía tener acceso era obviamente Eren, por ser el rey, pero eso nunca pasaría puesto que el castaño no estaba enterado de nada. La segunda persona era Armin; la tercera era Erwin, ya que sabía que no podría detenerlo, además no quería se pusiese en su contra. Y la última persona era Isabel Magnolia, ella sería la encargada de alimentarle y darle la educación necesaria. Su plan marchaba a la perfección; en cuanto a Eren le había dicho que el amuleto había sido encontrado y ahora estaba en su poder, pero que no se lo podía mostrar ya que era un poco peligroso. Eren no pregunto mucho del asunto, ya que aun se encontraba un poco triste y frustrado por lo que había pasado hace días.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Cinco años pasaron y Armin se había encargado de decirle a Levi que todo lo que había pasado era culpa de Eren, que él había movilizado sus tropas con la intención de apoderarse de su reino. Por lo cual creció odiando a ese rey que aun ni conocía; lo cual era plan de Armin. El pelinegro creció en la torre, solo conocía a 3 personas las cuales estimaba mucho. Vivía recluido según porque si era encontrado por Eren sería asesinado por ser quien era.

El problema de las lluvias se arreglo una vez que Levi llego ahí, por lo que Eren creyó en las palabras de Armin, todo ahora era pacifico.

Eren se convirtió en un mujeriego, todas las noches una mujer diferente entraba a su habitación. Inclusive a veces chicos muy bellos entraban, Armin se moría del coraje con eso, pero no podía hacer nada. El castaño podía tener sexo con muchas personas, pero nunca las besaba en los labios, su primer beso era para su primer amor y como eso no había podido ser entonces simplemente no besaría a nadie.

Todos tenían prohibido acercarse a la torre donde se encontraba Levi, siempre había dos guardias vigilando la entrada. Isabel siempre le hacía compañía al niño, ella tenía 20 años ahora y le encantaba pasar sus días ahí. La torre se había convertido en un hermoso jardín, parecía todo irreal, había mucho espacio ahí arriba, parecía otra dimensión, había muchas flores, plantas, inclusive había un pequeño río y un lago. Las mariposas y los pájaros siempre le hacían compañía. Eso era todo un cuento de hadas para la joven Isabel.

Un día ella se quedo dormida mientras admiraba las flores, entonces Levi que sentía curiosidad por el exterior salió de prisa, al llegar abajo se fijo que no hubiera nadie ahí y para su suerte estaba solo. Salió corriendo sin dirección, al parecer era libre, al menos así se sentía él. Corría emocionado por esos enormes pasillos, aunque no tenía ni idea de a donde se dirigía, eso parecía un enorme laberinto, ese lugar simplemente no tenía salida. Vio lo que parecía una puerta al exterior y corrió con más fuerza cuando de repente apareció un hombre, como iba muy rápido no se pudo detener chocando con esa figura tan alta, cayendo inmediatamente al suelo.

\- Ten más cuidado – enfocó su mirada turquesa en ese pequeño niño que corría por su castillo – ¿Quién eres? – lo observo atentamente, estaba vestido con lo que parecía una bata blanca, y varias joyas, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus ojos, esos ojos plateados con pequeños destellos azules, esa mirada fría que se le hacía tan familiar. Tal vez estaba delirando, o imaginando cosas. Ese niño se parecía tanto a su amado Levi -¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te llamas? – sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Aquí está la continuación :v

La verdad creo no me quedo bien la parte de la guerra u.u bueno ni una xD

Ya se acerca el reencuentro de Eren con Levi? :3


	11. Lance

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna por ahora... creo...

Notas al final.

* * *

\- Ten más cuidado ¿Quién eres? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó el rey.

\- … – el pequeño niño no pudo contestar, esos ojos le eran muy llamativos, robaban su atención, pero gracias a su vestimenta y la corona sobre su cabeza pudo deducir que se trataba del rey, ese hombre tan miserable que le había arrebatado a su madre, su reino, y que también quería arrebatarle su vida, al menos eso es lo que siempre le había dicho Armin.

\- Oh… así que aquí es donde estabas Lev… – apareció una pelirroja de ojos verdes para regañarlo pero se sorprendió demasiado al ver ahí a su joven rey – su majestad – hiso una leve reverencia – ¿acaso mi hermano le ha causado alguna molestia?

\- ¿Tu hermano? ¿Él es tu hermano Isabel? – se adelanto a preguntar.

\- Si, es mi hermano menor, se llama Lance – actuó como si fuera verdad, tan natural que desconcertó un poco al infante que solo se dedicaba a observar. Y es que Armin había planeado todo perfectamente, le dio órdenes especificas previniendo que alguna vez Eren se encontrara con Levi.

\- Por un momento pensé que tal vez era – hiso una pausa y suspiro – no, no podría ser él.

\- ¿Se siente bien su majestad?

\- Si, pero ¿Por qué tu hermano se encuentra en el castillo?

\- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar su majestad; si le causo algún inconveniente por favor perdónelo, aun es un niño. Más tarde me encargare de castigarlo.

\- No te preocupes tanto Isabel, sabes que tu eres casi como de mi familia, has estado conmigo en momentos difíciles – sonrió mientras se acercaba al pequeño – no seas dura con él, todo está bien – removió los cabellos color azabache y su mano se deslizo a acariciar la blanca mejilla, no supo cómo pero de repente su mano estaba delineando esos lindos labios, Eren había quedado cautivado por ellos. Un manotazo lo devolvió a la realidad, el pequeño niño le veía con los ojos afilados mientras rompía el contacto.

\- Levnce – Isabel se maldijo internamente, estaba tan acostumbrada a llamarle por su verdadero nombre que era difícil seguir las instrucciones de Armin – su majestad perdónelo nuevamente – casi se ponía a llorar, si Armin se enteraba de lo que paso seguro nada bueno resultaría – será mejor que me lo lleve, perdone nuevamente su majestad – tomo al menor del brazo y desaparecieron entre los pasillos.

\- Lance – susurro casi en un suspiro, es muy parecido a mi Levi, pensó.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

La noche llego y Eren gemía el nombre de Levi mientras arremetía fuertemente contra una linda chica de cabello negro, la cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre y realmente no le importaba. Mientras seguía embistiéndola la imagen del lindo niño que conoció en la mañana llego a su mente, recordó lo suave que era su piel al contacto, lo hermosos que eran sus labios, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo deseos de besar a alguien, esos labios le resultaron tan seductores y justo cuando llego al climax susurro el "nombre" del chico _"Lance"_.

Cuando la mujer se marcho de la habitación se quedo pensando en el chiquillo, además del enorme parecido físico también se parecían un poco en el carácter, la mirada fría, esos ojos afilados tan fríos y que parecía que ocultaban algo. Según él Isabel era hija única, así que de la nada tenga un hermano menor le parecía algo extraño. Los días seguían pasando y no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquel lindo chico que ahora le hacía competencia al recuerdo de su amado Levi.

\- Armin ¿tú conoces al hermano menor de Isabel? – fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Eren al amanecer cuando se encontró con el rubio.

\- ¿Perdón su majestad? – hiso una pausa, mientras pensaba en la pregunta que le había hecho - ¿A quién se refiere?

\- Lance, es un niño blanco de cabello negro y ojos plateados – le preguntaba especialmente a Armin, puesto que su familia era amiga de la familia de Isabel.

\- Oh, creo que lo he visto algunas veces ¿Por qué la pregunta su majestad?

\- No seas tan formal Armin, recuerda que somos amigos desde la infancia – hiso una pausa para pensar en lo que iba a decir – la verdad es que lo vi ayer.

\- ¿Qué? – se exalto – ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

\- Al parecer Isabel lo trajo ayer y andaba jugando por el castillo cuando tropezó conmigo – esa maldita inútil, me las pagara en cuanto la vea, pensó el rubio mientras disimulaba sus pensamientos con una sonrisa.

\- La reprenderé más tarde por molestarle su majestad – hiso una reverencia.

\- No es necesario, más importante que eso – agarro de la barbilla al rubio para que le viese directamente a los ojos, cosa que a Armin le pareció una cálida caricia en su mente retorcida – lo quiero esta noche en mi alcoba – eso ultimo sorprendió demasiado al de ojos azules, nunca pensó que eso pasaría, ¿Cómo era posible que la misma persona le robara la atención de la persona que amaba dos veces? En dos malditas vidas diferentes.

\- Pero su majestad, es hermano de Isabel – su mente estaba pensando rápidamente que decir, o que hacer para evitar ese encuentro – no podemos simplemente pedir algo así como de la nada. Piense en su familia.

\- Armin, creo que te olvidas con quien estás hablando – se dio la vuelta para sentarse en su trono – soy el rey, me debes obediencia y si te digo que lo quiero esta noche en mi alcoba – frunció el seño y su mirada se volvió afilada – tú debes cumplir mis deseos ¿no es así?

\- Pero…

\- Nada – interrumpió al rubio – ya te di una orden, no sé cómo, pero debes cumplirla. Ahora márchate, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Aquí está la continuación, es pequeña porque la verdad no se me ocurre mucho o sea si tengo varias ideas, pero no las he podido ordenar y luego me puse con el otro fic el cual se me ha hecho más fácil de escribir y luego entre al concurso de fics y la palabra que me toco me crea conflicto y no se me ocurre nada D:

Pero tengo que dejar la pereza fuera e intentar seguir la historia, por eso me dispuse a actualizarla. Creo serian unos cuantos capítulos más y hasta ahí xD

Gracias a Kanon Yutaka por darme tu primer review *w* y gracias a Jeaninne por siempre seguir esta historia, yo también espero actualización tuya de "ciudades de papel" u.u :D

Sin más que decir espero actualizar pronto y ponerle un poco mas de ganas a esta historia que la verdad a mí me gusta mucho :3


	12. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna creo.

Notas al final.

* * *

\- Ahhhhggg… Levi, te amo – gemía Eren mientras embestía ese pequeño y delgado cuerpo debajo suyo – siempre te amaré solo a ti.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Mientras tanto muy lejos del reino de Eren.

\- Su majestad, le traigo malas noticias – dijo Annie mientras se arrodillaba como muestra de respeto ante la reina Historia.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado Annie? – se levanto de su trono y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, su subordinada se veía muy débil y traía muy mal aspecto – hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti, ni de mi hijo – hizo una pausa – me alegro te encuentres bien – le regalo una sonrisa.

\- Y.. yo le he fallado majestad – se recargo en el pecho de la reina y comenzó a sollozar.

\- Annie ¿Qué paso? No me asustes – le acarició suavemente la mejilla tratando de tranquilizarla – será mejor que descanses para que te calmes un poco – al decir eso la hizo dormir usando sus poderes.

No es que no estuviera preocupada por su hijo, por Ymir. Es solo que Historia velaba por el bien de todos sus súbditos, y Annie se miraba agotada, necesitaba descansar.

\- Buenos días Anie ¿ya te encuentras mejor? – saludo Historia mientras entraba a la habitación con una bandeja de comida.

\- Su majestad, usted no debería – un dedo en su boca le indico que no dijera nada.

\- No te preocupes, a mi me gusta hacer algo útil de vez en cuando – sonrió, su risa era como un hermoso sol radiante, cosa que oprimió el pecho de Annie al recordar todo lo que tenía que contarle.

\- Lo siento su majestad, tengo malas noticias.

\- Bien, dime, te escucho.

Annie le conto todo lo que sabía, que el reino de Eren había atacado el de Ymir, que ella había muerto defendiendo a su reino y su hijo. Cuando todo eso pasaba ella se encontraba en una habitación secreta con el pequeño Levi y que cuando este vio que su madre había muerto se desato su poder dejándola a ella atrapada entre el cristal que el niño produjo. Tanto era el poder que él poseía que apenas había logrado escapar de su prisión, lo primero que hizo fue ir directo hacia donde su reina para informarle de lo sucedido.

\- Vaya, mi hijo ha de haber sufrido mucho – su rostro se oscureció un poco al enterarse de todo – pero no te preocupes, mi hijo aun vive lo sé – dijo mientras sonreía para tratar de consolar a Annie y miraba al horizonte.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

\- Tsk, porque mierdas tengo que estar aquí y escuchar como ese pervertido gime mi nombre mientras se folla a una chica – renegaba el pequeño Levi que a sus 10 años de edad ya era lo suficiente mal hablado ¿Dónde había aprendido a hablar así? Quién sabe, tal vez esa era su naturaleza – ohhh, si, ya lo recuerdo. Estúpido Armin y estúpida mi idea de dar un paseo.

 _Flash back_

\- Levi ¿Qué hare contigo? ¿Sabes en el lio que me has metido? – gritaba el de cabello rubio - ¿Y tú? Maldita, te dije que lo mantuvieras vigilado – señalo a Isabel – lárgate de aquí, no quiero verte.

\- Yo solo quería dar un pequeño paseo – hizo un puchero el pelinegro y agarro aire – tú tienes toda la maldita culpa pequeña mierda amarilla – hizo una pausa para agarrar mas aire – nunca me dejas salir, yo quiero conocer diferentes lugares, estar aquí encerrado no es lo mío – Armin noto que mientras se exaltaba el pequeño comenzaban a surgir pequeños pilares de hielo alrededor de él, genial, lo que le faltaba, el maldito mocoso tenía un carácter peor que el suyo y también un inmenso poder que lo superaba aun mas.

\- Bien, bien cálmate – suspiro guardándose su orgullo – ya te he explicado el porqué de tanta precaución – se acerco y lo agarro de los hombros para intentar tranquilizarlo – ahora tenemos un grave problema.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Eren, el quiere que te lleve a su habitación – puso su rostro serio.

\- ¿Qué quiere conmigo?

\- No sé, el tiene gustos extraños – no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al decir eso y ver como se desfiguraba la cara del menor – pero por más que quieras no le reveles tu verdadero nombre.

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con que tiene gustos extraños?

\- Pronto te darás cuenta.

 _End flash back._

Y ciertamente, ahora se daba cuenta, hace unos momentos había visto entrar a una linda joven de cabello negro y recogido de forma que pareciera lo llevaba corto, sus ojos eran azules, piel blanca, aunque no se podía igualar a la suya, el era mucho más blanco – sonrió internamente por ello - la estatura de ella era pequeña. Se parecía un poco a él, si eso era. Demonios, el rey resulto ser un total pervertido que gemía su nombre mientras se follaba a otras personas.

\- Ya puedes retirarte – se levanto de la cama y se puso una bata.

\- Sí quieres podría quedarme y darte mucho mas placer aun – le susurro seductoramente al oído la linda chica.

\- Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – se soltó del agarre – ahora lárgate de una vez, no lo repetiré de nuevo.

\- Perdone mi insolencia su majestad – recogió todas sus cosas y salió casi corriendo de esa habitación.

Eren solo vio como la chica huía despavorida de ahí y de nuevo sintió un vacio en su alma, nada podía llenar ese hueco en su ser.

Un golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos, un golpe proveniente de… cierto, se había olvidado por completo de la petición que le había hecho a Armin, ¿acaso el chico estaría ahí? Y si estaba ahí ¿habría presenciado todo? ¿Qué pensara ahora de él? Bueno, lo último no importaba mucho, después de todo era el rey, tenía la autoridad para hacer lo que le plazca.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – dijo entrando a la habitación continua a la suya, la cual era secreta, solo dos personas sabían de ella, bueno ahora tres personas con el pequeño.

\- ¿Quién demonios esperas que este aquí? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que solicito que me trajeran aquí? – soltó el pequeño con molestia.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? – dijo algo dudativo, en vez de sentir enfado hacia el pequeño, sentía algo de curiosidad, se le hacía algo tierno y nostálgico, se parecía tanto a… no, no puede ser el.

\- Si, lo sé – se puso de puntitas e inflo sus pulmones – eres un maldito rey pervertido con gustos extraños – lo grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

\- Espera ¿Qué? – el rostro se le puso colorado de la vergüenza, esa era la primera vez que le decían algo como eso, nadie en el reino se atrevía a enfrentarlo, podía ser un buen rey, generoso, amable, pero a la vez era imponente y nadie se atrevería nunca a enfrentarlo. Si, ese chico se parecía tanto a su Levi, sonrió internamente y abrazo al pequeño – Levi, te extraño tanto – susurro en el pecho del menor mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder controlarlas.

\- Tsk, pareces un mocoso – el pequeño no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar ante eso, el abrazo no le pareció desagradable, y por simple acto reflejo se lo devolvió y acaricio la espalda del mayor para tratar que se relajara.

\- Siempre seré tu mocoso Levi – dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Y aquí está la actualización después de algo de tiempo, no tengo excusas, no me maten, si alguien aun sigue esta historia muchas gracias.

Creo que nadie noto lo de Annie, incluso yo no lo había notado hasta hace poco y pues me sirvió de una u otra forma xD si no saben a lo que me refiero es que ella era primero la guardia real de Historia en el reino de las hadas, y después apareció nuevamente en el reino de Ymir como guardia del pequeño Levi, yo no me di cuenta de eso, no estaba planeado pero me sirvió al final xD otra cosa que puse fue que se cristalizo como en el anime/manga y tampoco fue planeado simplemente ocurrió durante la marcha :3

Saludos a ochibi que paso por aquí :3

Reviews? :v


	13. Confusión

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna creo.

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

Uno, dos, tres… no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasaron abrazados pero de repente la imagen de su amada madre siendo atravesada por una espada cruzo la mente del pequeño y luego las palabras de Armin _"él fue quien asesino a tu madre"_.

\- NO! – empujo al mayor – AELAJTE DE MI! – el rostro del pequeño mostraba miedo y confusión.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – la actitud del niño desconcertó un poco a Eren - ¿estás bien?

\- No te acerques mas – sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos y el cielo se lleno de nubes negras; de repente un relámpago ilumino la habitación seguido de un estruendoso trueno.

Del suelo comenzaron a surgir pilares de hielo puntiagudos y filosos dirigidos hacia a fuera del pequeño formando una barrera; cuando una de estas lanzas de hielo se dirigían hacia Eren, su pecho comenzó a brillar emanando una tenue luz azul y debajo de sus finas ropas emergió el collar que hace unos años le regalo de cumpleaños – y despedida – Levi, se ilumino nuevamente toda la habitación y de repente la atmosfera fue de calma, el pequeño quedo dormido y las lanzas de hielo desaparecieron, el cielo se calmo, todo había parecido un sueño, pero los agujeros en las paredes confirmaban lo contrario.

\- Su majestad ¿se encuentra bien? – dos cabelleras rubias hicieron acto de presencia minutos después, Eren aun no se recuperaba del pequeño schock – Eren ¿no te paso nada malo? – Armin intentaba hacer que reaccionara.

\- Levi – el rubio más alto se dirigió hacia el pequeño y lo tomo en brazos.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí? – reacciono el rey al ver como Erwin Smith había tomado en brazos al menor.

\- Escuchamos un ruido y vimos todos esos agujeros en la pared, entonces vinimos a ver si te encontrabas bien Eren – contesto Armin colocando sus manos en el firme pecho del rey para intentar _"tranquilizarlo"_ .

\- Largo de aquí, no tienen derecho a entrar de esa forma aquí – grito furioso.

\- Con su permiso su majestad – empezó a caminar Erwin aun con el niño en brazos, justo cuando iba a atravesar la puerta una mano lo detuvo.

\- El se queda aquí – ordeno el rey.

\- Lo siento su majestad, pero parece ser que no se encuentra en buen estado, lo llevaré a que lo revise un medico – dijo con su rostro inmutable.

\- He dicho que se queda aquí, si no me obedeces lo tomare como insubordinación – lo desafío con la mirada.

\- Perdóneme majestad – hizo una pausa, se arrodillo frente a su rey aun con el niño en brazos, agacho la cabeza – pero no puedo dejarle aquí en este estado, así como he jurado lealtad a usted, también jure que protegería a este niño con mi vida desde que su madre murió – hizo otra pausa – por favor déjeme llevarlo a que sea atendido como corresponde, más tarde aceptare el castigo que usted quiera darme.

\- Tsk, como sea – volteo la mirada – miro a Armin – después de que lo vea el médico tráiganlo de vuelta, te lo encargo – puso una mano en el hombro del rubio más bajo.

Armin, Erwin y el pequeño Levi salieron de la habitación real, se dirigieron hacia donde el médico para que revisara al niño. Los dos rubios salieron de la habitación para que lo examinara bien.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Erwin? ¿Cómo te atreves desafiar a nuestro rey de esa forma? – un muy enojado Armin reclamo.

\- Mejor dicho – desenvaino su espada y apunto el cuello del más bajo - ¿Qué es lo que quiere nuestro rey con Levi? – acerco un poco más la espada a Armin haciendo que retrocediera – contesta Armin – volvió a acercar la espada, haciendo una pequeña incisión en el cuello del consejero que se encontraba recargado en la pared – No, mejor no digas nada, no confió en las palabras de una sucia rata como tu – guardo la espada – pero te aconsejo que andes con cuidado y como se lo he dicho a nuestro rey, yo daré mi vida por ese niño.

Armin solo vio la espalda de Erwin cuando entro a la habitación donde se encontraba Levi, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Cuando vio la mirada filosa que le proporciono el comandante supo que hablaba enserio. Tendría que andarse con cuidado.

Mientras tanto en su habitación el rey pensaba en todo lo que había pasado hace unas horas, ese niño tenía semejante poder, nunca lo hubiera pensado. Recordó como el amuleto de Levi lo protegió, recordó que él le había pedido que nunca se quitara ese collar. Levi lo cuidaba aun después de muerto.

Levi, Levi, Levi… toda su mente estaba llena de él, lo extrañaba tanto ¿Qué es lo que realmente quería con ese niño? Él no era Levi, no era su Levi. Se estaba volviendo loco. Cuando abrazo al pequeño por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió tranquilo, en calma. Ese abrazo fue tan lindo, tan nostálgico.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno después de mucho mucho tiempo –desde el año pasado – les traigo la actualización xD

Sé que es muy corto, no tengo excusas, simplemente me gusta mucho leer, y pues me pierdo leyendo todas sus hermosas historias que me olvido de actualizar :v

Además hay tantos dj, mangas y videos hermosos que me distraen u.u cúlpenlos a ellos no a mi jajaja xD

Los tengo que acercar poco a poco lo sé, y eso haré, perdón si tardo mucho en actualizar u.u

Saludos a Jeannine mi más fiel seguidora – de esta historia – a mí nunca me ha caído bien Armin ¿se nota? xD

Un saludo también a Mia, yo igual amo el Ereri :D

¿Quieren un poco de Eruri? A mí en lo personal no me gusta pero pues se aceptan recomendaciones n.n

Sin más que decir nos vemos la próxima :D


	14. Mentiras y verdades

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna creo.

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

\- Necesito que me expliques tu comportamiento.

\- Su majestad, pido perdón por mi atrevimiento – se hinco frente al rey y agacho la cabeza – pero ese niño es muy importante para mí – Eren al escuchar eso sintió algo de desconfianza (celos) – yo prometí protegerlo con mi vida desde la muerte de su madre.

\- … – Eren creyó no haber escuchado bien – ¿acaso su madre no es la señora Magnolia?

\- ¿La señora Magnolia? ¿la madre de Isabel? – pregunto Erwin confundido.

\- Sí, Armin me dijo que Lance era hermano de Isabel – no entendía nada, pero si Armin estaba involucrado debían ser puras mentiras.

\- Con todo respeto su majestad, no debería creer todo lo que diga Armin.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Eren se levanto de su trono abruptamente – Armin tiene mi entera confianza.

\- Ese chico no es pariente de los Magnolia – puso su semblante serio – y su nombre tampoco es Lance, ese chico es el amuleto por el cual fuimos hace varios años al reino de la luna llena.

\- Espera ¿Qué? – Eren no lo podía creer, que es lo que estaba diciendo su comandante?

\- Así es su majestad, hace cinco años cuando sufrimos de una terrible sequía y Armin planeo ir en busca de un amuleto, el resultado fue la masacre de ese reino junto con su reina, ese chico es el hijo de Ymir, para ser exactos es el príncipe heredero del reino de la luna llena, ha estado viviendo los últimos 5 años en la torre sur del castillo, donde solo Armin, Isabel, yo y supuestamente usted lo tenía restringido.

\- Espera, espera, todo esto que me estás diciendo parece una fantasía, yo no estaba enterado de nada de esto.

\- Por eso mismo su majestad, no le pido que me crea, solo le pido tenga cuidado y no se deje llevar por todo lo que diga Armin.

\- Pero él es mi amigo de la infancia, no puedo dudar de él, siempre ha cuidado de nuestro reino.

\- Bien, cuando la madre del niño murió yo jure protegerlo con mi vida, así que nuevamente pido perdón a usted, aceptare cualquier castigo que quiera darme.

\- Lo dejare pasar por el momento – dijo el rey – puedes retirarte – Erwin salió de la habitación y Eren se quedo pensando en todo lo que le había contado.

Por otro lado en la nueva habitación de Levi se encontraba Armin.

\- Levi, tienes que ser muy cuidadoso – hizo una pausa – no puedes dejar que el rey descubra quien eres realmente, recuerda que él fue quien mando a matar a tu madre – se acerco al pequeño – tampoco confíes mucho en Erwin, puesto que sí él se ha portado amable contigo es porque quiere recuperar a su amante.

\- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso? – pregunto desinteresado, cosa que hacía rabiar al rubio.

\- El amante de Erwin era un soldado, su mano derecha, el hombre que asesino a tu madre y que tu cristalizaste con tus poderes, Erwin solo te quiere para que le devuelvas al amor de su vida, el hombre que mato a tu madre, por eso se porta bien contigo, pero realmente no te quiere, no debes confiar en nadie, únicamente confía en mí, yo te protegeré – dijo casi en un susurro mientras lo abrazaba fraternalmente y sonreía para sí mismo – yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

\- Bien – contesto un poco dolido, no sabía que pensar, creía que Erwin era algo así como su hermano mayor, pero descubrir que simplemente quería utilizarlo para recuperar a un ser tan despreciable lo hizo enfurecerse consigo mismo por no poder odiarlo, no del todo. Este mundo era un mundo demasiado cruel.

Llego la noche y Eren fue a su alcoba acompañado de una linda chica, con la cual disfrutaría una larga noche de sexo. Levi por su parte se durmió en la habitación secreta – ya no tan secreta – al lado de la habitación real. Para Levi Eren era despreciable, clamaba su nombre mientras mantenía relaciones sexuales con alguien más.

La vida de Levi cambio un poco para bien, puesto que ahora tenía la libertad de salir, aunque siempre lo hacía acompañado de Eren. Isabel seguía yendo a visitarlo, ella era la que le daba clases a Levi y lo instruía bastante bien. Erwin intentaba acercarse al niño, pero al parecer había comenzado a rechazarlo. Armin como siempre, no hacía más que idear planes perversos para quedarse con Eren mientras se tragaba su enojo cada que se enteraba de sus aventuras. Annie estaba en busca del pequeño e Historia rezaba desde el palacio de las hadas para que ambos se encontraran bien.

\- Necesito hablar con la reina Mikasa – pidió un pequeño rubio a uno de los guardias de ese gran palacio.

\- De parte de quien? – interfirió uno de los enormes guardias.

\- Armin Arlet, consejero real del rey Eren Jaeger.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¿Demasiado corto? Lo sé, no tengo perdón, pero realmente no tengo mucha creatividad por ahora y esto es todo lo que salió u.u

Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero es porque no tengo internet y es muy difícil la vida sin internet *shora*

Espero actualizar más seguido, ahora que ya vi como hacerlo aunque tardo mucho para transcribirlo al celular e.e

¿Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos?


	15. Sirenas II

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna.

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

\- Lance - entro el rey al cuarto del niño por la mañana - hoy daremos un paseo - comento entusiasmado.

\- ¿A dónde iremos? - pregunto el pequeño tallándose sus ojitos, puesto que iba despertando - ¿no es muy temprano? - dijo con un tono bastante aburrido.

\- Iremos a la playa, a ver si podemos ver a una vieja amiga - sonrió felizmente, hacía mucho tiempo que nada lo emocionaba.

\- Me iré a bañar - vamos juntos, para que sea más rápido - sin decir más lo tomo en brazos dirigiéndose al baño real, Levi se sonrojo.

\- No, suéltame - le empujo el rostro con sus manitas logrando soltarse del agarre ajeno - puedo hacerlo solo - y salió corriendo al baño, zambulléndose con todo y ropa.

\- Espera Levi - lo estaba siguiendo - debes quitarte la ropa - ambos se detuvieron al escuchar que el castaño había llamado Levi al menor.

Terminaron de bañarse en silencio y prosiguieron a vestirse. Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

\- Sígueme - Eren rompió el silencio, se dirigieron a la cocina y cogieron una gran canasta de comida. De ahí se dirigieron al puerto, donde embarcaron un barco no muy grande, lo suficiente para que fuera cómodo y lujoso. Al fin y al cabo solo serían ellos dos.

Viajaron un poco en el barco hasta llegar a la entrada de lo que parecía una cueva, la cual se encontraba escondida entre varias rocas.

\- ¿Dónde nos encontramos? - se aventuro a preguntar el niño, ya que Eren había estado en silencio todo el camino.

\- Este es un lugar muy especial - suspiro pesadamente - aquí fue el primer lugar donde vine con Levi.

\- ¿Con Levi? - se confundió un poco el niño, el era Levi, pero nunca antes había estado ahí, mucho menos con Eren - ¿Quién es Levi? - ladeo un poco su cabeza.

\- Él era el chico que siempre he amado - al decir eso sus ojos se le pusieron cristalinos, parecían unas hermosas joyas.

\- ... - no sabía que decir o como actuar, algo en su pecho se oprimió y sintió la necesidad de abrazar al castaño - no llores, a Levi no le gustaría eso - dijo mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente - eres un mocoso - sonrió de lado.

Eren se agacho y devolvió el abrazo colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Levi, dejándose consolar por el menor. Ancló el barco y bajaron por un camino de rocas. Se sentaron en la orilla y vieron como salía el sol uno al lado del otro. Días atrás esto no hubiera sido posible, pero poco a poco - a pesar de su adicción al sexo por parte del mayor - se había logrado acercar a él; no es que el menor hubiera olvidado todo lo que Armin le había dicho durante todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrado, puesto que eso aun se encontraba presente en su memoria. Pero algo más fuerte lo orillaba a acercarse a ese castaño, era casi por instinto.

\- Bien Levi, ahora iremos a otro lugar - sonrió a la vez que le tendía la mano al menor para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

\- Bien, vayamos - esbozo un intento de sonrisa que alegro mucho el corazón de Eren e instintivamente lo abrazo y dio vueltas con él en brazos - ya bájame y vámonos - replico con un tierno sonrojo ganándose un beso en el cachete - tsk - chasqueo la lengua, pero no agrego nada.

\- Iremos a aquella isla - señalo un pequeño punto que se miraba en el horizonte.

\- Pero está muy lejos - puso cara de aburrimiento el menor.

\- No importa, no tenemos prisa - volvió a sonreír.

Iban a medio camino cuando Eren volvió a anclar el barco.

\- Hemos llegado Levi - anuncio feliz.

\- Pe-pero sí estamos en medio de la nada - el pequeño abrió muy grandes los ojos, no se la podía creer ¿acaso se quería deshacer de él como había dicho anteriormente Armin? Comenzó a asustarse.

\- No te preocupes, aquí es exactamente donde quería llegar - al parecer no podía dejar de sonreír mientras estaba cerca de ese niño, se acerco lentamente al niño porque tenía ganas de abrazarlo.

El menor se asusto demasiado con tantas cosas dando vuelta en su cabeza, de la nada comenzaron a aparecer nubes negras y con ellas grandes ráfagas de viento formando torbellinos de aire y agua, las olas se hicieron presentes golpenado con fuerza el barco. Eso asusto aún más al niño que se hizo bolita donde estaba, Eren por más que quería ir a su lado para hacerle sentir seguro no podía moverse a como él quisiera, puesto que el viento y el movimiento del barco se lo impedían. De pronto un rayo cayó en el mástil más alto del barco derribándolo y haciendo que se incendiara. Ahora los separaba un gran mástil lleno de fuego. Se formo una enorme ola que volteo el barco, Eren se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar al pequeño, y a la vez sintió como un deja vu.

\- Levi - grito a todo pulmón cuando el barco fue volcado, pero fue en vano. Pudo ver claramente como el pequeño se hundía. Vio como un enorme remolino se acercaba a él llevándoselo lejos del pelinegro; su collar comenzó a brillar de repente y lo envolvió en un tipo de escudo invisible permitiéndole respirar bajo el agua. Su Levi siempre cuidaría de él; de sus ojos escurrieron algunas lagrimas al recordar a su amado, pero inmediatamente cobro la compostura, no podía permitirse derribarse en esa situación; tenía que rescatar al pequeño.

Gracias al campo de fuerza podía moverse a como se le antojara bajo el agua. Pudo observar que la tempestad había pasado puesto que las aguas ahora se encontraban tranquilas. A lo lejos se podía ver claramente el barco hundido, justo encima del otro... _"vaya coincidencia"_ pensó.

Siguió su camino buscando rastros del pequeño, pero nada, era como si hubiese desaparecido. Se estaba desesperando un poco. Cuando a lo lejos pudo escuchar algunas risas; al seguir adelante pudo observar a la misma sirena fea de años atrás, la amiga de Levi y varios peces jugando felizmente con el pequeño.

\- Sigues igual de hermoso, aunque ahora estés más pequeño - escucho decir a Petra mientras acariciaba el rostro del pequeño.

\- No lo toques - agarro fuertemente la mano de la castaña, obligándola a alejarse de Levi - él es mío.

\- Tsk, pero si eres tú de nuevo - contesto fastidiada.

\- Ohhhh, pero si es el lindo cachorrito - ahora era el turno de Hanji de jalarle las mejillas a Eren, como si fuese un niño chiquito.

\- Suéltalo - Levi se puso instintivamente frente a ella haciendo que soltara a Eren.

\- Pero que tenemos aquí - sonrió Hanji mientras daba vueltas al lado de los dos y observaba detenidamente cada detalle, ella conocía perfectamente a Levi y estaba segura de que ese pequeño era su viejo amigo.

Estaba enterada de toda la historia, todas las hadas lo estaban. Cuando las hadas se revelaron a los consejeros reales se fueron a vivir a un bosque encantado, lejos de todo; algunas hadas como Hanji habían decidido quedarse en otros lugares, ella por ejemplo encontró un hogar con las sirenas, eran muy buenas amigas. Otro ejemplo era Annie, ella había decidido cuidar del príncipe en el reino de la luna llena. Pero lo que Hanji no se explicaba era porque estaba ahí y en versión mini, la reina no les había dado esa información. Algo raro estaba pasando ahí y ella lo descubriría.

\- Eren - dijo Hanji en tono serio - luego me gustaría poder hablar contigo en privado.

\- Está bien, cuando quieras eres bienvenida en el palacio.

\- Vamos ¿Qué es toda esta tensión? - interrumpió Petra muy feliz - hay que aprovechar que están aquí y pasear lo que les falto la ultima vez - esta vez tomo a ambos chicos de la mano para que la siguieran mientras entonaba una muy bonita y relajante canción.

\- Yo preferiría ir a donde fuimos la ultima vez - susurro Eren.

\- Bien, no hay problema - volteo a ver a su amiga - date prisa Hanji.

Siguieron el camino entre risas y cantos. Todo era hermoso, Levi no podía creerlo, siempre había querido salir al exterior, pero nunca se imagino en el fondo del mar, junto a criaturas tan fantásticas. Pasearon por muchos lugares, Eren recordaba cada uno de los que visito con Levi; Levi por su parte se maravillaba con tan hermosa vista, pero a la vez sentía algo de nostalgia en su corazón.

Por fin llego la tarde y con ella el momento de despedirse, con la promesa de volverse a ver. Hanji y Petra les ayudaron a llegar al puerto donde habían partido en la mañana. A pesar de todo había sido un buen día, Eren se logro acercar un poco más al pequeño y eso lo hacía realmente feliz.

* * *

 **Notas:**

No sé si alguien aun siga esta historia, de ser así me disculpo de antemano con todos ustedes por tardar tanto en actualizar; pero tengo una gran excusa, por así decirlo y esta es que mi trabajo no me daba mucho tiempo libre, por ahora estoy de vacaciones así que aprovecho para actualizar. Por otra parte también tengo falta de inspiración, pero como dije hace mucho, puede que tarde en actualizar pero no la dejaré, la terminaré ya que de hecho falta muy poco para que llegue a su fin.

Como ven estoy haciendo que estos dos se acerquen poco a poco, Eren avanza dos pasos, Levi retrocede 1 y así. Lo malo de haber tardado tanto en actualizar es que ya no recordaba varios datos, como por ejemplo la edad de Levi xD así que tuve que releer varios capítulos atrasados u.u

Si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias y cualquier comentario, critica o duda es bien recibida :D


	16. La calma antes de la tempestad

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna.

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

Eren y Levi pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, excepto cuando Eren tenía que atender asuntos con respecto a su posición, entonces dejaba a Levi jugando en el jardín bajo la estricta vigilancia de varios guardias. Armin tenía prohibido acercársele al pequeño, al igual que Erwin, Eren así lo había ordenado. Le gustaría mantenerse todo el tiempo al lado de Levi, pero por una u otra cosa no podía, por lo que había llegado a esa resolución.

El tiempo pasaba gradualmente, Eren se iba ganando poco a poco el aprecio de Levi con pequeños detalles. Ya no llevaba a nadie más a su alcoba, en vez de eso comenzó a dormir con Levi, sin hacer nada más que simplemente dormir a su lado. El aura del pequeño era demasiado reconfortante.

Trataba a Levi como a la joya más preciada de su reino, lo vestía con las mejores telas, le regalaba hermosas joyas para que adornara su bello cuerpo. Todos ahí sabían que era lo más preciado para el rey y por lo tanto lo trataban con mucho respeto

Intentaba verlo solo como un niño, pero todo en él le recordaba su Levi. Sabía que estaba mal que viera al menor con otros ojos, puesto que era solo un niño. Tal vez esperaría a que creciera y lo tomaría como esposo, pero cuando pensaba en eso se reprendía mentalmente.

Eren se encontraba firmando unos documentos, sobre un tratado con un país vecino, Armin lo acompañaba cumpliendo con su papel de consejero real. Por lo que Erwin aprovechó la oportunidad y ejerció su poder como comandante general del reino, consiguiendo así acercarse al pequeño.

\- Levi - hablo bajito el rubio, con una sonrisa algo triste. Levi volteó al reconocer su voz e inmediatamente corrió hacia Erwin y lo abrazó de la cintura, a pesar de las cosas malas que le había dicho Armin sobre él, Levi no podía dejar de quererlo.

\- Erwin, te he extrañado - hizo un leve puchero - ¿Dónde has estado?

\- Lo siento pequeño - acarició tiernamente su mejilla, Erwin había encontrado en Levi al hermano menor que nunca tuvo - necesito decirte algo.

\- Dime, te escucho - el pequeño seguía aferrado a ese enorme cuerpo delante suyo.

\- Escucha bien lo que te tengo que decir - separándose un poco de él, se hincó delante de Levi, imitando la pose de alguien que va a proponer matrimonio a otra persona, cogió la mano del niño - quiero que sepas que mi juramento de dar mi vida para protegerte de cualquier peligro sigue en pie - beso delicadamente la mano del menor - para mi eres parte de mi familia Levi, siempre te protegeré.

\- No seas tonto - el niño volvió a abrazarlo sentándose en su pierna, se encontraba feliz - yo te quiero mucho Erwin.

\- Debes cuidarte de Armin - le susurró al oído sin romper el abrazo - es una mala persona, yo siempre velaré por ti en las sombras - lo abrazó más fuerte y se separó de Levi - nos vemos.

Levi solo asintió con la cabeza, Erwin se levantó y emprendió camino perdiéndose entre los pasillos del palacio, Levi por su parte siguió jugando en el jardín hasta que Eren fue por él. El pequeño amaba la naturaleza.

Eren había decidido llevar a "Lance" a un paseo por el bosque más cercano al palacio, ese a dónde una vez Levi lo había llevado cuando se cayó del caballo y se había perdido. Levi estaba emocionado, ya que le encantaba salir y conocer diferentes partes del mundo, pero por causa de Eren no salían seguido del palacio, se tenía que conformar con el enorme jardín.

Los guardias establecieron un perímetro de un kilometro a la redonda, para darles privacidad y a la vez tenerlos protegidos, ordenes del rey.

Eren también había ordenado que les prepararan una gran cantidad de comida, sobre todo la favorita de Levi, esto sería algo así como un día de campo entre ellos dos, por lo que al llegar al punto donde descansarían decidió poner una manta y descargar la comida, mientras que Levi corría emocionado por la orilla del rio donde había diversas especies de flores, era un día soleado y bastante acogedor.

Eren estaba sentado observando al pequeño, era hermoso, le daba a su corazón esa calidez que una vez le fue arrebatada. Sin querer se le escapó un suspiro mientras seguía observando a Levi.

\- Ese fue un gran suspiro cachorrito - Eren se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de una mujer y se sorprendió aún más al ver que no había nadie más ahí - eres muy bobo Eren - y comenzó a reír fuertemente a carcajadas, por lo que pudo localizar a la dueña de esa voz.

\- ¿Hanji? - cuestionó al ver a la diminuta figura castaña sentada en una de las copas que había colocado anteriormente sobre la manta.

\- Así es, la grandiosa Hanji Zoe hace su aparición para salvar al pequeño cachorrito Eren Jeager - le guiñó un ojo.

\- Y-yo, yo no soy ningún cachorrito - hizo algo parecido a un puchero.

\- Bien, bien - movió las manos emocionada - he venido aquí por algo importante.

\- ¿Es de lo que quería hablar el otro día que te vimos con Petra? - ladeo la cabeza como muestra de su confusión.

\- Exacto, de eso quiero hablar contigo - comenzó a volar alrededor de Eren hasta posarse en su hombro derecho, donde se sentó para poder hablar con el castaño.

\- Estuve esperando a que vinieras al castillo a hablar conmigo, ahora estoy algo ocupado - dijo con un poco de fastidio, quería disfrutar de su tiempo con Lance.

\- No seas tonto - voló hasta su frente dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente.

\- Hanji, respétame soy un rey - frunció un poco el ceño.

\- Para mí siempre serás ese lindo cachorrito que se enamoró de mi mejor amigo - puso cara triste la pequeña hada, haciendo que Eren se sintiera un mal también.

\- Yo lo siento mucho - sus ojos se cristalizaron de un momento a otro al recordar como Levi había desaparecido en aquella noche - por mi culpa Levi...

\- Shhhh - colocó su pequeña mano frente a Eren para que este no siguiera lamentándose - no he venido para esto.

\- ¿Entonces por qué nunca fuiste al palacio a verme? - Eren seguía confundido, de reojo miraba a Levi quien seguía jugando entre las flores.

\- No sé, pero al parecer alguien colocó una barrera anti hadas alrededor del palacio, o sea que nosotras no podemos entrar por alguna razón - quedó pensativa por lo que iba a decir - por eso esperé a que salieras del palacio - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Una barrera anti hadas? ¿Eso existe?

\- Sí te lo estoy diciendo es porque así es ¿no crees? - volteo los ojos como diciendo que tonto.

\- ¿Solo viniste para insultarme? - pregunto aún más fastidiado.

\- No tienes remedio, pero bueno - hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire - lo que te diré es algo entre tú y yo, tienes que prometérmelo.

\- ... - ambos se miraron fijamente un pequeño lapso de tiempo - bien lo prometo - Eren aceptó finalmente.

\- Ese niño al que tú llamas "Lance" es en verdad Levi, mi intuición de hada me lo dice, ese niño es nuestro amado Levi, incluso Petra lo sabe, sólo tú eres el idiota que no reacciona - dijo casi en un grito.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo Hanji? - el corazón de Eren se acelero rápidamente y sus ojos viajaron hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño jugando con el agua.

\- Exactamente eso, de alguna manera, no sé cual, no estoy segura, pero ese niño es Levi.

\- Pero sus ojos, sus ojos son diferentes - replicó el castaño.

\- Por Dios Eren, míralo bien, es Levi - señaló hacia donde estaba el niño, el agua había formado lazos y rodeado al niño de forma mágica, se miraba muy linda la escena - incluso sus poderes están presentes.

\- Levi... mi Levi - Eren comenzó a llorar, sentía un sentimiento indescriptible en su pecho.

\- Eren, necesito que cuides muy bien a Levi, yo iré a ver a nuestra reina para ver qué es lo que está pasando aquí - Eren seguía llorando sin ponerle mucha atención a lo que Hanji decía - Eren, te estoy hablando - chasqueó sus dedos frente al castaño para llamar su atención - necesito lo cuides mucho yo iré por respuestas.

Eren prometió que lo cuidaría, aunque no era necesario que lo hiciera, porque de todas formas lo protegería con su vida ahora que sabía que era su Levi, ahora que podía tener una segunda oportunidad, ahora que... volteó a ver a todos lados y Levi ya no estaba ahí, solo estaban los lazos de agua flotando cerca del rio. No supo en qué momento el pequeño se había escapado, pero ahora él se encontraba corriendo tras de él, o eso pretendía, esperando encontrarlo lo antes posible.

El pequeño corría por el bosque lo más rápido que podía, quería escapar de ahí y al fin había encontrado una apertura, un fallo, una forma de escapar. Sus ropas se encontraban sucias, llenas de lodo ya que se había ido por el rio, al principio le había parecido una buena idea, sin embargo después de unos metros vio que no era para nada buena idea, ya que se hundía en el fango y las ropas se le hicieron pesadas, por lo que se deshizo de unas cuantas prendas, para proseguir con su huida. Corría desesperado, de alguna forma había logrado pasar el perímetro que habían puesto los soldados, pero ahora se encontraba perdido, no sabía hacia dónde ir, corría sin rumbo.

Una vez exhausto se escondió debajo de algunos árboles, se encontraba en la parte más profunda del bosque, ocultándose dentro de unos matorrales.

Tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer. Eren lo confundía, la razón le decía que debía huir, que Eren era malo, sin embargo había algo que lo hacía dudar, cuando estaba al lado del castaño se sentía bien, era un sentimiento reconfortante, no quería apartarse de su lado. Pero estaban las palabras de Armin, aunque no confiaba del todo en él, mucho menos después de haber hablado con Erwin. Además si se fuera, ¿A dónde iría? No tenía a nadie, su madre había muerto junto a todo el pueblo, y volver con Erwin sería lo mismo que volver con Eren. Tenía miedo de lo que le deparaba el destino.

Sin querer comenzó a llorar por lo abrumadores que eran sus pensamientos, el cielo oscureció rápidamente, el aire empezó a correr fuertemente, los árboles se mecían por las fuertes ráfagas de viento, y la lluvia se hizo presente de un momento a otro.

De repente alguien le tendió la mano abriéndose paso entre toda esa repentina tempestad.

\- Ven Levi - esbozó una gran sonrisa - vamos a casa - el pequeño asintió tomando fuertemente la mano frente a él.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que quiero hacer con esta historia y por más que lo intento no queda como deseo. Con respecto al capítulo, sé que no pasa nada relevante, pero es un pequeño paso para que comience a desarrollarse más rápido la historia, además de que será una forma para comenzar a deshacerme de algunos personajes xD

Esta es la primer historia que publiqué de SNK, es algo especial para mí, por eso quiero que sepan que como dije anteriormente, no la dejaré inconclusa, aún así tarde mucho en actualizar la terminaré y eso aplica para todas mis demás historias, espero alguien aún la lea, bueno, sin más nos vemos 3


End file.
